Picture Perfect
by The Lori C
Summary: Former garage band singer turned photographer Lucy Ferguson thought she had seen it all through her camera lens before she gets an assignment that is out of her genre--at least initially--photographing WWE Superstar Paul London.
1. Notes

**NOTES**

Former garage band singer turned photographer Lucy Ferguson thought she had seen it all through her camera lens before she gets an assignment that is out of her genre--at least initially--photographing WWE Superstar Paul London.

Though Lucy is always up for a challenge in her work, she is not enthusiastic about the booking. But money is money, and this job is paying more than she could ever imagine--both financially and personally.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lucy Ferguson was preparing to do yet another photo shoot; the assignment she had today would have been one many women photographers would have killed for.

She was going to be shooting the centerfold and feature photos for _Playgirl_; secretly, she wasn't thrilled about shooting naked men for a beefcake publication and stuff like this was out of her element. If it hadn't been for the lucrative fee and her car payment being due, she wouldn't have taken the job at all.

Though she loved her job and was hailed as a great talent by many agencies and clients, Lucy put up with a great deal of aggravation from both men and women, not to mention her own agent, Owen Spencer.

As good as Owen was, he could be such an ass sometimes when it came to securing bookings for Lucy; she made it clear that she preferred to shoot musicians and bands. Being a former garage band singer herself during her college years, she could get into their minds and bring out some incredible shots.

But lately, the band and musician photo shoots have been less and Owen has been sending her on shit like this.

His excuse?

"You need to work outside of your comfort zone, Fergie."

And thanks to the efforts of Owen, there were the temperamental prima donna, anorexic looking, high fashion girls that expected everyone--including Lucy--to jump when they snapped their fingers, neurotic assistants that Lucy couldn't keep around for more than a week, and grumpy magazine editors that wanted everything _yesterday._

There were the handsome yet arrogant men who acted as if she should be honored that they let her take their pictures, when they weren't trying to score a lay from the lady photographer  
by making made crude comments or rubbing their crotches, pointing to their dicks, and then spread their hands out to show Lucy the size.

She didn't know which was worse, that or Owen calling her Fergie. Frankly, she'd like to bitch slap him for putting her through both.

----------------------

Suprisingly, the _Playgirl_ shoot hadn't been as bad as Lucy had initially thought it would be; sure, there was a naked dude in the middle of her studio, but unlike the self-absorbed assholes she had worked with before, the centerfold man had been a sweet, shy "good old boy" from the sticks down South.

"Just tell me what to do, darlin', and it's all yours," he smiled at her.

No crotch rubbing, dick pointing, or sexual remarks. They should make more guys like this, Lucy thought.

Now looking over the prints, she couldn't find one bad picture of the guy. A few airbrushes here and there, but even that won't take much effort. He was just beautiful and his down to earth air even showed in the pictures.

The editors were going to eat this kid up, she smiled to herself. Maybe she wouldn't so hard on Owen for getting her this job.

The phone interrupted her thoughts, and Lucy grabbed it on the second ring, figuring it would either be the _Playgirl_ editor or Owen checking in with her.

"Lucy here," she answered.

"Fergie!" Owen bellowed. "How's it going?"

"Okay, Owen? First off, my name is _Lucy. _I swear to Christ if you call me Fergie one more time, I'm going to pull you through this damn phone."

"Whoa, it must be past someone's snack time," Owen responded.

"Very funny. It's _Lucy_. Got it? Now that that is out of the way, the shooting was great. I'm looking over the pictures now."

"Mr. Naked Centerfold went well then?"

"He wasn't a bad sort, surprisingly. I kind of felt a little sorry for him, being from the sticks and all. Kind of a little naïve about a few things, but he was a nice guy."

"Does this mean I'm off the hook for bidding you to do this job?"

"Perhaps," Lucy replied.

"Good," Owen said cheerfully. "Because I got another great assignment for you."

Oh this should be a barrel of laughs, she thought, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Owen; let's have it," she sighed, getting a pen and paper.

"You'll love this. World Wrestling Entertainment is looking for some good photographers to shoots some new promos for some of their talent. They just booked a shitload of photographers this week for the jobs."

"So what does this have to do with me? We all know wrestling is fake anyway."

"You're one of the photographers, Fer--er, Lucy."

"_What?! _Owen, you asshole! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Oh come on, Lucy, think of getting your name out there. Beats the fuck out of shooting hole in the wall bar bands for nickels and dimes. And these guys are paying serious bucks."

Lucy let out a grunt. "How much? And it better be good, because I'm about ten seconds away from killing you."

Owen told her.

"Jesus Christ! You can't be serious."

"Serious as a heart attack, kiddo. I have to warn you that you're the only woman photographer, though," Owen added.

"Thanks a hell of a lot," Lucy sighed. "Now I have to deal with fake athletes rubbing and pointing to their crotches, and then showing me how big their cocks are in order to try and score with me, if not giving me 'me man, you woman, you do what man say' attitudes."

"I don't know about that. The dude they have you doing doesn't seem to come across as that type."

"Yeah, like that ever happens in their field." She rolled her eyes again, not believing that Owen was being taken in by this shit. "So what is Mr. Excitement's name?"

"Paul London. Good luck, kiddo, but with this guy, I doubt you'll need it."

Lucy clutched the note paper in her hand, shaking her head. The big paycheck better be worth it, she thought. And if this character gives me any shit, he and Owen are both going to be ripped a new asshole.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks later, Lucy drove to the location where the shoot was to take place, wondering at first if this was going to be worth the aggravation.

First, it was a pain in the ass to find a decent place to park; it was a wonder she didn't end up in the middle of Siberia when she _did_ find a space. At least with the herd of security and rent-a-cops around, she wouldn't have to worry about her car being stolen.

Then there was the bimbo at the check in area where Lucy was instructed to go; the dumb bitch had spent over ten minutes scanning her credentials and making phone calls before she finally let Lucy pass through.

Jesus tap dancing Christ! Lucy thought. I've gotten through _airports _faster than this.

Wheeling the cases that contained her equipment and cameras down the corridor, she found the room where she would be working.

Well, this isn't bad, she thought approvingly. I could really do some serious work in here.

Of course, the backgrounds for the photo session with "her wrestler" were already provided; Lucy shuffled through each one, wondering which would work the best with the guy, when someone walked in behind her.

"Uh……Miss Ferguson?" a male voice asked.

Oh goody, the jock that's probably dumber than a box of hair has arrived, she scoffed silently. Let the games begin.

"I'm she," Lucy said, not turning around. "I'll be with you in a moment. I'm just finishing the set up."

Paul sat down, studying the woman in front of him, wondering if the chick really wanted to be here. Why couldn't he have gotten a _dude_ to do these pictures like the rest of the guys? Hell, even Spanky lucked out in getting some old geezer.

It seemed he got the short end of the stick in _everything _ lately.

But when Lucy turned around, she wasn't prepared to see the man in front of her and she could barely contain her composure.

God, he was gorgeous, she thought. She had been expecting some steroid freak, but this guy looked like….well, a _real man, _only sexier.

Black hair, hazel eyes, a shade or two under six feet tall, a nice, tan glow to the skin. Totally in awe of him, Lucy also noticed that he had a little bounce in his booty.

Holy shit; he's got a great body. He should show more skin.

"Well, hello," she finally spoke up, her demeanor changing. "I'm guessing you're Paul?"

He nodded. "You were expecting someone else?"

"Oh, no, no! It's just nice to see one of my subjects actually arrive on time for a change." She gave one of her rare smiles. "And camera ready to boot, though from what I can see, isn't a difficult job on your part."

Paul blushed a little. "Thanks….I think."

Unbeknown to him, his appearance hadn't been the only thing that had gotten Lucy's initial attention, but the down to earth, humble way he presented himself.

How did I rate? Lucy wondered to herself. Two guys in a row that haven't come off as assholes that are full of themselves. He seems like a pretty nice kid.

"So anything in particular I have to do for this shot?" he asked.

"As I tell some of my other subjects, Paul, just be yourself. You don't have to put on a show for me. Save that for the ring, all right? Right now it's just you and me."

He nodded, stepping in front of the background.

Lucy took a few test shots, thinking all the time that though she wasn't crazy about this job, the camera loved this kid. She wondered what heritage he was to have gotten all those wonderful genes.

Paul too had been sneaking peeks at the lady photographer, noting Lucy's 5'2, 160 pound frame; she may have not been tiny, but for her weight, Lucy moved swiftly and quickly.

Lucy worked out regularly to stay shipshape in order to haul around her photography equipment, and as a result, was built quite well except for being a little fuller in the hips than she'd like to be. She wasn't exactly Diva Search material either, but Lucy was quite pretty in her own way with auburn hair, that was often tied back or wrapped in a half-assed bun, fair skin, and blue eyes.

Paul smiled, pleased to see a _naturally _attractive lady for a change, a rare treat in his business, even if she did appear to have an abrasive side. He was sure there was a good soul underneath it all, though, and he followed Lucy's directions to the letter.

He made her laugh many times during their photo session, and she got a roll of great photos.

And to think I almost didn't take this job, she thought, amused, thinking this had to be most fun time she'd had on a photo assignment. Maybe she wouldn't kill Owen after all.

-------------------

"How about a break, Paul?" Lucy asked after shooting two more rolls of film.

"There's nothing wrong, is there?" he asked with genuine concern.

"I just need some water. May I get you some?"

"Sure," he smiled at her. "I'd like that."

Lucy then returned with two bottles of water, handing Paul one of them, before taking a long swig from her own bottle, nearly emptying it.

"Now that is my kind of woman," he laughed. "Any lady that can kill a bottle of water in two minutes or less deserves my attention."

Lucy gave him a look. "May I ask you a question?"

"Anything you like."

"Did your mother drop you on your head when you were a baby or something?"

Paul let go a hearty laugh, exposing rows of perfect teeth. "Not what I can remember, but I've hit it in the ring a few times."

"I should have known. Are you always that goofy?"

"Ask my buddies; they could fill you in."

"Then I'm taking that as a yes. But on the serious side, it has been a joy working with you today. I can hardly wait to see the pictures when I get back to my studio."

He was looking at her with those eyes again, his head propped on one hand.

"Your studio? Do you always work so much? A pretty thing like you has to have a man waiting for her at home."

"Not quite," she laughed. "I'm not exactly overrun with invitations from men, especially with all those tiny, beautiful models around that I have worked with to choose from. And don't get me started with men with overblown egos I've shot too."

"Oh is that right?" Paul asked, pouting a little.

"Present company excepted, of course," Lucy said, giving a bright smile.

"Well, can present company at least take you out for coffee as a way of saying thanks? Or do you have a policy against going out with your 'subjects'?"

Was he asking her for _date? _Lucy wondered, raising an eyebrow at him. And she thought the centerfold guy was decent.

"I promise not to bite, only nibble," he added with a cheesy grin.

What the hell, she thought, it's only coffee. "Sure, why not? You can even pick the place."

Lucy also made a mental note to herself to thank Owen royally when she got back to the studio, much as she hated to admit he was right once in awhile.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I can't believe I'm doing this, Lucy said as she packed up her equipment and Paul had gone to change into street clothes. For the love of Christ, I'm forty three years old and I'm actually going on a coffee klatch with a twenty seven year old kid.

What, did they run out of _skinny_ girls that were _his _ age all of the sudden?

"You want me to help you carry that stuff?" Paul asked, suddenly appearing behind her , causing Lucy to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Paul!" she exclaimed, laughing. "You nearly scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry," he pouted a little.

"Well, one thing I can say, you're light on your feet."

"Yeah…so you want some help with carrying that shit to your car or what?"

Wow, a gorgeous specimen _and _a gentleman, she thought. How often does one run across that?

"Aren't you driving?" Lucy finally asked.

Paul shook his head. "I rode in with Spanky. I just told him to go ahead without me."

"Oh, all right. Well, you can grab those couple of cases over there. Be warned, though; I'm parked clear in the middle of nowhere. But I could use the exercise anyway."

Paul laughed and picked up the two heavy cases easily, admiring Lucy's offbeat humor.

And to think my initial impression of her had been one of a no-nonsense bitch, he thought to himself.

He couldn't help but wonder what her story was; all Paul knew that she was a photographer and there wasn't a man in her life. Where was she from? Did she have a family? Did she really think he was some kind of hack and was just being nice to humor him?

Who_ was _this chick anyway? He was intrigued and found himself wanting to know more.

In contrast to her professionalism, Lucy could be fun when the right moment called for it, and this happened to be one of those times. She had felt comfortable with Paul from the first shot, and enjoyed his company now as they went through the parking lot to her car.

Paul pointed out a little coffee shop nearby, and Lucy pulled in, finding a booth toward the back when they went inside.

"So," she smiled when their coffee came. "since I'm having coffee with one of my photo subjects, I'm guessing it's safe say I'd like to get to know a little about you."

Paul raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"I don't see a problem with that. I don't have anything to hide." Hell, it wasn't like they were going to have some kind of relationship after today anyway, she thought.

Lucy told him about she was from Pennsylvania, moving to Roanoke, Virginia to attend Hollins University, a small women's college, as an art major. She talked about her college years and performing with a garage band for extra money while working in a tiny photography studio.

"Whoa! You were a singer?" Paul asked, fascinated.

"We never made it big or anything," she grinned. "Just played the local hole in the wall hangouts and bars."

Lucy then went on to tell him about meeting Owen Spencer, her agent, who had been a renowned photographer himself before becoming an agent. He had admired Lucy's work with the newspaper, encouraging her to strike out on her own.

She had begun by photographing area musicians and bands for press kits and to promote their upcoming shows, before Owen had gotten a wild hair to start sending her on assignments that "were outside of her comfort zone," telling Paul about some of the bookings she'd had right up to the _Playgirl _ shoot a few weeks before.

"Let me be brutally honest with you, Paul," she added. "When Owen bid for me to have today's job, I was all but ready to chop his head off. I was never into the wrestling thing and couldn't figure out why the hell he'd refer me to something like this except to collect a healthy commission from my paycheck. Even when Owen told me you'd be the guy I would be photographing, the name didn't strike a chord at all."

He nodded. "Hey, that's the reaction of a lot of people, and I've been in this company for almost five years."

"Ouch," she said, making a face. "Sorry."

"Nah, I'm used to it. The boss leans his preferences toward the 300 pound monsters and the divas. So when you aren't taking pictures, what about the rest of you? What does your family think of your work?"

"Well, my parents are deceased. They weren't too crazy about me going to 'some fancy college' in Virginia, but my grandmother--Lord rest her soul--pushed me to improve myself so I wouldn't wind up either a housewife with a shitload of kids or in some dead end job like my sisters did, or some unskilled labor like my brothers."

"So where are all of them?"

"Last I heard, two of my brothers were out of state and the rest still living in the same place."

"You haven't talked to them?" He was puzzled that Lucy would be separated from her own blood relatives.

"I haven't seen them for fifteen years, since my mother's funeral. Just as well. See, they were a lot older than I am, and we weren't a close bunch to begin with. I really hope they're doing well, but I gave up on having any type of relationship fifteen years ago. I doubt they'd approve of me and my work anyway. Grandmama died when I was twenty, and it was pretty ironic she pushed for me to go to college, given that she was pretty old fashioned about a lot of things, especially when it came to women's roles in society. But I guess she figured since I was a child of the 70's, perhaps I should get some kind of education."

"Child of the 70's?" Paul asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"Yep. Trinity Senior High School, Class of 1983."

"You're…?"

"Forty three," she finished. "Hope that didn't put you off."

"Why would it?" he asked, laughing. "Not to sound forward, but you look great. I figured you for about thirty. Age is just a number anyway."

"Doesn't sound forward to me at all," Lucy smiled back.

"I'm twenty seven," Paul added quickly. "Twenty eight next April."

"I know," she nodded. "I scanned the little bio about you they gave me while you were in the dressing room. I like to have _some _idea about whom I am photographing."

"That's just the bares bones," he replied.

"So what's the story on you? No gory details, the basic stuff."

Paul grinned, giving some details about how he had been born in Hartford, Connecticut, the youngest of three boys, before the family relocated to Austin, Texas. His father and stepmother were well-known attorneys in Austin and his mother was in New Mexico.

"I'm Hispanic on my mom's side," he added. "She was born in Mexico."

Well, that explained the outstanding features the kid has, Lucy thought.

Paul went on to add that his father had hated that fact that Paul was a professional wrestler until Paul came to WWE, then came to terms with it. His father had found out Paul was wrestling when he and a colleague saw him on a local station. His father had been humiliated and furious. He thought Paul was going to college.

"Were you?" Lucy wondered.

"August of 2000, about four months after I debuted professionally on the independent circuit, I was going to Southwest State Texas University," he responded. "I studied theater and elementary education. I'm short 30 credits to this day."

He also went on about his brothers, one who was a music video director in Los Angeles and Daniel, who had been killed by a drunk driver at the age of 19.

"Things between me and Daniel weren't the greatest where we left off," he sighed. "But I came to terms with it. He's in a good place."

Poor guy, she thought, it was pretty sad to hear him talk about his family issues about his father, and losing his oldest brother to such a terrible tragedy. And Lucy thought _she_ had family issues.

They talked a little more about other things before Lucy realized she would have to get back to her hotel room. She dropped Paul off and headed back, not able to get the younger man out of her mind, before Lucy suddenly realized she felt a little sorry for him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So what's this I hear about you being a cradle robber?" Owen asked with a laugh when Lucy returned to her studio the following day. She was going through the contact sheets from the photo session she'd had with Paul, carefully looking for shots of him at his very best, which wasn't an easy task.

"What the hell are you talking about, Owen?" she asked.

"Priscilla told me about you having a date with London. Cradle robber."

"Very funny, ass wipe. Your secretary needs to get a life. I just had coffee with the guy. And how did she find out about that anyway?"

"Pris has some friends up there that saw you guys leaving together after you did the shoot. Since when do you socialize with the people you shoot? What happened to you 'keeping a professional distance' from them?"

"Sometimes I can make exceptions," Lucy replied. "It's rare, but I do. There was just something about this kid I liked."

"_Huh? _You weren't even crazy about getting that job in the first place, and then you go on a date with the man? How do you know he isn't one of those guys that could go into a 'roid rage and kill you?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Owen. For starters, I'd hardly call it a date. And for your information, the kid doesn't even smoke cigarettes, drink alcohol, or touch any other kinds of drugs, much less steroids."

"And you know this _how?" _Owen asked.

"First, he told me about his brother being killed by a drunk driver when the brother was 19. Second, I did a little online research on Paul when I came home and found all kinds of information, just in case he happened to be one of those guys that are full of shit. Everything turned out to be legit."

"_Paul? _You're on first name basis now? Jesus Christ. You _are _far gone on this guy."

"Just because he's a nice kid I'm 'far gone' on him? Look, I never met a person like Paul since I've been working in this business. We really opened up to each other, Owen, and to be honest, I think he's a bit lonely. I kind of feel sorry for him, really; I think he needs some real friends outside of his business that like him for _him_, not who or what he is."

"He's in the biggest company in wrestling, probably making six or seven figures a year and got ring groupies dropping at his feet in every city, and _you _feel sorry for _him?"_

"Things aren't what they always seem, Owen. I mean, he's living a dream he had since he was eleven years old, but he didn't have the family support, especially from his dad. And from what I have gathered--I could be wrong about this, though--he's dated, but none of his relationships were really long term. I think way under the surface, he's a lost child."

"Jesus, you really got into this guy's head, haven't you?"

"And apparently he into mine. We just got to talking about our lives, nothing earth-shattering."

"That's it?"

"What the hell were you expecting?" Lucy asked.

"This isn't the Fergie I know that distances herself from the people she shoots and is all business. I think you're starting to get soft on me."

"Again, Owen, it's _Lucy. _Cut the Fergie shit. And just because I want to be nice to someone doesn't mean I'm going soft. I don't give liberties like I did to Paul to everyone, unless, like he,_earned _it. So don't expect to see the 'soft' side of me too often."

--------------------------

"I want to know how you rated in getting a woman to do your pictures," Spanky asked his partner and best friend.

"Hey, I didn't pick her, dude. She was assigned. Not my fault you got some old fart."

"He wasn't bad for an old guy," Spanky said. "So how did it go with you and the chick? Must have been good for you to ditch me after the photo sessions."

"I didn't ditch you, man. I said for you to go ahead and go without me. I'd asked Lucy out for coffee. Nothing exciting."

"_Lucy? _You're on first name basis with the chick?"

"She's pretty cool," Paul defended. "The shocker was that she turned out to be older than she looked."

"Oh yeah?" Spanky quirked a brow.

"Yeah, she's forty three but doesn't look a day over thirty, Spank. Hell, she doesn't even _act_ that old. We talked about all kinds of shit and it was amazing how much we had in common."

"Why do I have a feeling her husband is going to track you down and rip you into two thousand pieces when he gets wind of this?"

"Not going to happen, dude. She isn't married. Nor is she seeing a man on a steady basis."

"What is up with that? Still single at her age?"

"You act like that's a damn crime. Women either aren't getting married these days or if they are, they're waiting till they're older. I think the only thing Lucy is married to is her career."

"Kind of like someone else I know," Spanky nodded.

"You got it, man."

"So what's this Lucy chick's story that has you so chummy with her? You never hung out with photographers before."

"Kind of interesting," Paul responded. "She went to some hoity-toity women's college in Virgina and sang in a band while she was there."

"Figures, some rich chick that's taking pictures to rebel against the folks."

"Far from it, Spank. Lucy came from a blue collar background in Pennsylvania and had to take out loans and work to get through school. Her parents are both dead and she hasn't seen her brothers and sisters in fifteen years. Something about them being grown and gone by the time she got out of high school."

"What, was she one of those kids to older parents or something?"

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "As I said, she was interesting. It was kind of nice to talk to a _real _woman that didn't have an agenda for a change, unlike the bunch of bimbos that are usually around here."

"Seems pretty smart," Spanky said. "I'm guessing easy on the eyes too?"

"Lucy won't be a threat to any of the divas," Paul explained. "But she's not going to be scaring children or breaking mirrors anytime soon, either. Cute thing; I could tell she takes good care of herself, but isn't high maintenance like a lot of chicks tend to be. Natural. Kind of distant professionally at first, but once you get her laughing, she's a great girl."

"Damn, and to think I didn't get her," Spanky shook his head.

"Maybe next time," Paul smiled. "But in any event, she and I did exchange contact information. I think this is the beginning of one fine friendship."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"The usual, Luce?" the hairdresser asked as Lucy sat down.

"Yeah, you know the drill, Khadijah," she replied. "Number three clippers around the ears and back, and an inch off the top."

"So have you had any exciting projects lately?"

"Well, you know about the _Playgirl_ job from the last time I was in here," Lucy answered.

"Girl, I went out and bought that issue. If I had been you doing that thing, I think I would have fainted before the first picture was taken. That is one FINE white man!"

"One tends to get used to it, Khadijah. All men tend to look the same after awhile."

"Not when they're all _that_ smokin' hot, baby."

"Let me tell you, they may be gorgeous, but they're also a bunch of assholes that are full of themselves. You know, the type that think they're God's gift to women just because they're in magazines or some other shit. Mr. Centerfold was an exception, and of course, the last guy I did a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh yeah? And what job was that? Another fine naked man?"

"Not exactly. He did show some skin, but not the kind you're thinking."

"Well, let's hear it, baby."

Lucy told her about the shoot with Paul and going for coffee afterwards.

"Oh my God, did you say _Paul London?"_

"Yeah. Clean out your ears, Khadijah."

"Girl, my sister Shaun is crazy about him! Wait till I tell her about this. She's going to _die_."

"I'm shocked you know the name. Most people I've told about it outside of Owen and his secretary all but give me a blank stare. Then again, I'll confess I didn't even know who the man was until Owen won a bid for me to do Paul's photos. And I didn't even want to do the damn job at first."

"Something tells me that seeing Paulie changed your mind," Khadijah laughed.

"Honestly? Yes. But Paul isn't just a pretty package. He's a very nice guy. Comes across as a little shy, funny and….unforeseeable. He's just one of those that you don't know what to expect next."

"Sounds like you two got deep. You sure there ain't something more?"

"Khadijah," Lucy warned. "Don't even go there. Sure, the man has a lot of admirable qualities, but I also have nieces and nephews older than he is. And I'm sure he was just being polite; there's plenty of sweet young things out there for Paul to choose from."

"But you said you exchanged phone numbers and emails. That's a strange kind of 'polite' if I ever heard one."

"I doubt he'll even use mine, and his is at home in the Rolodex, yet to be used."

"Girl, you kill me. You have the email address and phone number of a fine man almost any red-blooded woman would kill for, and you haven't used it."

Khadijah then picked up a hand mirror and gave it to Lucy. "Have a look. It look all right?"

"As usual, you are a genius," Lucy replied, handing her back the mirror.

"Good, that will be $18."

Lucy gave Khadijah a twenty, telling her to keep the change.

"Give that young hunk a call, baby!" she called after Lucy. "You never know what might happen."

----------------------

"Hi, this is Lucy Ferguson, photographer. I'm not available to take your call at the moment, but leave your name, phone number with area code, and a brief message. If this is concerning a photography request, please specify the job and date. Thanks!"

"Shit," Paul muttered when he heard Lucy's voice mail message. He was really hoping to talk to her; he was scheduled to be on the card for a house show the following week and wanted to invite her as a guest.

Granted, she wasn't a wrestling fan, but Paul figured he and Lucy had hit it off so well at the photo shoot and the coffee date that followed, he would like to invite his new friend to actually see his work.

"Um, hi, Lucy, this is Paul," he finally said. "I'm scheduled to be in your area next week and wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or something. Could you give me a call when you get some time? Hope to hear from you."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lucy checked her phone messages after she had left the salon, figuring Owen would be shitting razor blades because he couldn't get hold of her, but not only was she pleased that he _hadn't_ called for once, but also pleasantly surprised that she'd gotten a call from Paul.

So he's coming to town, she thought, smiling.

Lucy immediately dialed Paul's number, getting _his_ voice mail.

Nothing like phone tag, she thought, before leaving a message that she'd gotten his message and she'd love to spend some time with him. She was a little flattered that he'd even remembered her in the first place.

It had been later that afternoon while she had been going over some photos of a band she had photographed that previous weekend when her phone rang again.

"Lucy here," she answered, figuring it was probably Owen.

"I finally got you!" Paul said cheerfully.

"And hi to you too," she replied. "I guess you're not crazy about phone tag either."

"Not really. So you want to come next week, huh?"

"Of course. I've arranged my schedule so I would be open. What time will your flight be in? I can pick you up and take you to your hotel."

Paul gave her the information, glad to see _she _would be giving him a ride instead of going with the usual band of loons he often rode with. "It will take me some time to get out with airport security and all," he added.

"Tell me about it," Lucy laughed. "I could write a book on how slow security can be. I'll show up a bit early so I can get a spot for you to find me easily."

"Okay, cool. Going to be cold, though."

"I can deal with that. I'm from up North here, remember?"

He laughed again. "Right."

God, he has a cute, silly laugh, Lucy thought. "Then I'll see you Sunday afternoon?"

"Yeah, and maybe we can go do something after I practice and then after the show Monday night too."

"Consider me there," she said. "I'd like to hang out with you again."

Lucy snapped her phone shut, jotting down the information Paul had given her into her Filofax so she wouldn't misplace it, then went back to work.

Her phone rang again, but this time, it was Owen. "What's up?"

"Let me guess, you have some goofy assignment for me," she replied.

"Actually, I was hoping you could do the mayor's cocktail party Monday night."

"Sorry, Owen; I have something else booked for both Sunday and Monday."

"Shit, Luce! I was hoping you could do that."

Well, at least he didn't call me Fergie this time, she thought. Maybe it's finally sinking in.

"The media will probably be there anyway," Lucy finally said. "It isn't like there will be a shortage of photographers. Don't get your boxers in a wad. I'm sure you can find someone else."

"You're turning down the mayor's event. I can't believe this."

"I have a friend flying in on Sunday afternoon from out of town," she explained. "I'd already cleared my calendar for then and Monday so I could spend time with him."

"_Him_, huh?" His voice perked up. "Must be someone special for you to turn down a job."

"It's nothing like _that, _and it isn't any of your business anyway."

"Well, how about that? Someone's got a man in her life."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Owen. I can't have a platonic male friend without you making an issue out of it?"

"So who is it? Anyone I know?"

"Maybe by name," Lucy replied without giving too much away. She didn't need her agent blabbing all over town that she was spending time with Paul. Let the kid have _some_ degree of privacy….

"I may not be thrilled about you turning down the cocktail party job, but nevertheless, I hope you have a great time, whoever he is."

"Don't worry, Owen," she said. "There will be other jobs where you'll get a healthy commission off of me. But this is a guy I don't see too often. And I need some time off now and again anyway."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It hadn't been a pleasant weekend so far.

On Friday, a potential client who had been pestering Lucy for weeks, making endless changes of what they had had in mind, canceled their shoot at practically the last minute, pissing her off to no end.

Once she had gotten her bearings, she wrote the person's name and number down in her special **DO NOT WORK WITH (AGAIN) **book.

Let the ungrateful bitch try and contact me again, she thought.

It wasn't like the job had been major money anyway; it would have been even less than what the band she had shot the previous weekend had paid her.

She smiled at the thought of the job. They were a young group starting out and excited about getting their first gigs.

When she had sent over the finished product, they had all gotten on the speaker phone with enthusiastic thanks and wanted her as "their official photographer" if they needed any further pictures.

Then on Saturday afternoon while heading to her car to go to the store, Lucy had slipped on some ice that wasn't visible on the pavement, landing on her ass.

She was able to get back up and finish her errand, but later that night, the backache from hell had begun, and she still had it Sunday afternoon despite tossing down Motrin and being on the heating pad all night when she went to pick up Paul at the airport.

It wasn't the ideal way to start off spending time with her new friend, but Lucy managed to grin and bear it when they had gone to lunch and then watched a movie in his room.

The chair she had sat in had felt good on her back, relieving it a little, and she was able to enjoy herself, laughing and chatting with him during the movie. It wasn't the kind of genre she normally enjoyed, but graciously watched it anyway.

A few times while they watched the movie, Lucy had caught Paul out of the corner of her eye glancing over and smiling at her off and on.

Yeah right, she thought with a small smile of her own, like this guy never had a woman in his room before.

He wanted to go out for a snowball fight after the movie was over, but Lucy backed out, finally confessing that her back was a little sore from when she had slipped the day before.

"Oh wow. Are you okay? Maybe you should get that checked or something."

"Paul, I'm sure I just pulled something. Nothing a few Motrin and some more time on the heating pad at home won't fix. At least it's a little better today than it was last night."

"Maybe a little massage might help too," he replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Like I have time to book one of those with my schedule."

"No, I can give you one right now, since the snowball thing is obviously out."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Come on, Lucy, live a little. Just once, please? I promise that…."

"You won't bite, only nibble," she finished, laughing. "All right, I suppose it won't hurt."

"Not to be forward, but you're sweater is kind of thick. Could you take it off?"

Lucy was a little hesitant about being practically topless, but at the same time was comfortable around him. She slid off the sweater, placing it on the chair.

She now lay face down on the bed, hoping this would be a good ending to an overall crap weekend, mixed with work stress, Owen's whining that she couldn't do that damn mayor's cocktail party, and landing on her ass from the ice slip.

What the hell; why not have a little taste of paradise, spoil herself a little, or as it may be have someone else do it, even if it was only Paul. And he _did _offer.

"Okay, firm but gentle is how we'll do it," he smiled.

Lucy didn't bother replying as by the time she was about to answer, he was already starting to work from the top of her spine, slowly down to the base. The way his hands were on her back felt good, giving her a feeling this was going to be just what she needed.

Paul's firm hands worked into her skin and with each motion she felt more relaxed, almost sleepy.

"Do you mind if I move your waistband down a little?" he asked as he got to her lower back. "I think you need some attention on your lower back but your pants are in the way."

Lucy didn't care; she could almost feel the pain subside a little. "Sure, whatever you need."

"I will be able to pick up what I'm doing to your liking by the sounds of your breathing and the way your body feels."

"I'm at your mercy," she replied.

He continued to work wonders with his hands, with Lucy feeling her body totally relaxing as she drifted into a day dream.

This is just too good; I could stay here for hours, she thought.

Paul eventually finished his deed, lightly tapping her on the ass.

"How was it?" he asked.

Lucy gave a light yawn. "Fan-freaking-tastic," she responded, adjusting the waistband of her jeans and putting her sweater back on.

She was amazed on how loose her back felt the first time since before she'd fallen. "I think you missed your other calling. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Years of getting them in my business," he grinned at her.

"I should have known. Ask a stupid question."

"Nah, nothing is stupid coming from you. So you have time to go downstairs for some dinner or something? It's kind of late and it'll get dark in about an hour or so."

"Sure, I don't have anything planned. And the dark doesn't bother me."

He picked up the room key card off a desk. "Great, let's go."

On the elevator ride down to the lobby, they grew silent again as Lucy reveled in how much better she had felt. Damn, she should have thought massage long before this, but at the same time, doubted anyone would have done it as well as Paul had.

Meanwhile, what had happened upstairs hadn't left Paul's mind. He had enjoyed the feel of her under him and hoped maybe there could be a repeat performance. There was nothing better than seeing such a fascinating lady leave happy and relaxed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She didn't know whether it had been the massage, Paul's company, or the combination of both, but by the time Raw had rolled around Monday night, Lucy's back was all but better. There were still a few sore twinges, but it wasn't the hellish pain she'd had practically all weekend.

Of course, Owen and Priscilla had checked in on the details of her "out of town friend," but Lucy wasn't going to back down and tell them she had been with Paul during his stint in town the last couple of days. Hell, if it had nothing to do with work, why did she need to fill them in anyway?

Now she wandered around backstage taking in the sights and sounds around her; once Lucy had gotten a badge that showed she was a guest, no one really bothered her outside of the occasional security guard giving a friendly greeting.

Lucy saw a few guys backstage cutting up, a cast of characters that ranged from the usual big men to some dude with multicolored hair and an array of tattoos, a tiny blond surfer-looking kid that couldn't have been more than twenty-two that was goofing off with Paul, and some Mexican guy bouncing around and bellowing like he'd had one Red Bull too many.

And then there was the parade of plasticized, barely dressed, yet attractive women.

Good God, she thought, there's all these gorgeous young girls around here and Paul's bothering with _me? _What's up with that?

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped her on the shoulder, causing Lucy to jump.

"Will you cut that out!" she exclaimed when she saw it was Paul, fully dressed for a match. "I honestly think you enjoy scaring me."

"Okay, I'm busted; I _do _enjoy it," Paul teased. "So anyway, how's your back?"

"Thanks to a certain person with expert hands, I'm actually not in agony today." She gestured to some of the Superstars in front of her. "Do you really work with all these nuts?"

"All in a day's work," he nodded.

"So who's the little blond kid you were cutting up with a bit ago?"

"Spanky," Paul replied. "Well…his actual name is Brian, but he was Spanky in the independents and we've known each other for years. He's my tag partner."

Lucy's memory was suddenly jogged. "Oh yeah, now I remember! That's the guy you held the tag titles with for almost a year! He's pretty small, though, isn't he?"

"As they say, Luce, it isn't the size of the dog as it the size of the fight in the dog. And Spanky's kicked a lot of ass over the years for not even being twenty nine yet."

"_He's twenty nine?" _She couldn't believe it.

"Will be this coming May," Paul clarified.

"Holy hell, I bet he gets carded in bars a lot."

Paul began to laugh. "Among other things."

He then gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. "I got a match in a few minutes, so maybe you should go to your seat."

"Right," Lucy nodded. "Good luck to you."

Lucy wasn't exactly enthusiastic about sitting through professional wrestling, but being Paul _was _ a friend, she figured one night of enduring it wouldn't kill her, she thought as he made his entrance to the ring, following some scary-looking big guy.

The match got underway, and though clueless on the whole concept, she couldn't help but get behind her friend, wondering the whole time if he was going to get killed by the hulking figure in the ring with him.

"Paul, Jesus Christ, watch out!" she yelled at one point when the bigger man was about to take him from behind.

"Calm down, lady," a redneck-looking guy laughed beside her. "A lot of this shit is scripted."

"Yeah, I figured that part out," she replied. "But he's going to be squashed like a bug!"

Sure enough, the scary guy had pinned Paul in a very short time.

"Like no one saw that coming," the guy beside her laughed. I wish Paul London would never have returned. Wouldn't bother me a bit if he was off TV a little longer than he was for awhile. Dude is a total hack."

Lucy glared at him. "Listen, fuckstick, I may not know a hell of a lot about this stuff, but I _do _ know the man you're dissing happens to be my friend and I'm his guest tonight. He works as hard as anyone and if he's getting screen time, it's for a damn good reason."

The man was stunned; he hadn't seen it coming that this woman would stand up for a guy he wasn't crazy about, but revealing herself as a _friend_ of the man had really thrown him. He gave a haphazard apology and said little to her the rest of the show, just in case this chick happened to be friends with anyone else.

Later, she had caught up backstage with Paul again; this time he was cleaned up and in street clothes, making her giggle a little.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like you just walked off the set of _That 70's Show?" _ she asked, still giggling while eying the brown jacket and light green printed shirt underneath it, the first three buttons undone.

Paul pouted a little. "You don't like it?"

Lucy put a reassuring arm around his waist. "Of course. I just never saw a man that was so….well, _colorful."_

He was a little relieved. "So you want to go hang out? It will be a few guys and us, unless you want us to be alone."

She nodded. "I don't mind hanging with your friends."

"Be warned, we can be a pretty screwy bunch," Paul added.

"I think I figured that part out when I saw the show tonight," she laughed a little as he helped her with her coat. "Were you insane to go against that big ugly guy? He could have killed you."

"All part of the job, Lucy," he replied. "I've been doing this shit since I was 20 so I'm well used to it by now."

"I _still_ think you have hit your head a few many times. One time of that would have been plenty for me."

"Don't worry about me," he grinned down at her, taking her hand in his. "Much as I love your concern, I can take my licks more than most think."

Lucy shook her head and smiled back. Leave it to me to be friends with a screwy daredevil, she thought, not even bothering to let go of his hand as they headed to the hotel lounge.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lucy had gotten home late; it was almost one in the morning when she finally got there. She was a bit buzzed from spending time with Paul and some of his colleagues, finding the entire group as funny and interesting as Paul himself was.

Maybe this whole wrestling thing isn't as bad as I initially thought it was, she smiled to herself.

She checked her phone messages after a shower and changing into her favorite pajamas, rolling her eyes at Owen leaving her a message yet again.

He better have a job for me from calling so much, she thought. Otherwise, I'm going to have to plant a size eight foot up his ass.

Once she was sure the ringer was off, Lucy snapped the phone shut and put it on the nightstand, figuring whatever the hell he wanted could wait until morning.

Lucy lay in bed, going over the evening in her head. Paul commenting on her "cool" haircut, even though he had liked her hair when it was longer. He wasn't the one that had to deal with it, she had laughed in response.

They had also chatted with the other guys about their own careers and lives, and all had been interested in Lucy's own stories about some of her nuttier assignments and how she and Paul had met during the new promotional photo sessions.

"Funny how I met someone that I would strike up an unlikely friendship with," she had added proudly.

"And I met a decent chick for a change," Paul interjected. "Everyone left happy."

"Never mind you're young enough to be my nephew," Lucy giggled.

"Age is just a number, Luce," he grinned, squeezing her hand under the table.

She had quirked an eyebrow at him in response. _Getting a little fresh, aren't we?_

They had ordered food, but Lucy ate very little, enjoying the company around her and proud to be with her friend, who very gracious to the fans that came over to the table to get autographs and pictures with some of the guys before the group departed the lounge around midnight.

Paul stopped at a table where a group of fans were, shaking their hands before he left and said, "Nice to meet you all."

The fans nodded and thanked him before going back to their own business as Lucy had taken in on how much of a class act he was, thinking the entire time that this was a guy that could set the standard for _any_ public figure.

His mama definitely raised him right, she thought with a small smile.

As the rest of the group made their way upstairs to their rooms, Paul had insisted on walking Lucy to her car, not wanting her to be alone that late at night.

"So what would you do if some creep came up to do something to me?" she had asked him jokingly. "Drop kick and then stomp him into next year?"

"Pretty much," Paul had replied with a straight face.

When they had gotten to the car, he had waited until Lucy had unlocked it to get in, then had turned her around, giving her a good night kiss.

It hadn't been anything sexy, just a soft, generic kiss; still, it had caught her off guard and her mind was still on it as she lay in bed a little over an hour later.

_**What the hell was that all about?!!**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Shelly was already at the studio when Lucy arrived the next morning. The younger woman worked as Lucy's receptionist and sometimes as an assistant on shoots when the need called for one. In the process, they had also become friends, and Lucy trusted her immensely.

But this morning, Shelly dropped a bombshell with just a simple question. "So who was the dark handsome guy walking with you from the Marriott to your car last night?"

Lucy stared at her in shock. "How did you know I was at the Marriott?"

"Duh, Luce; I work at the mall near there, remember? So who was the guy?"

"His name's Paul; we got to be friends when I worked with him on a shoot awhile back."

Shelly gave a knowing smile. "Well, I can say you both looked pretty friendly, maybe a little more than that on _his _part."

"Okay, what exactly _do you know?" _Lucy wondered.

"Just that kiss he gave you at the car."

"It was just a friendly one."

"_On the lips?" _Shelly was wide eyed.

"For fuck's sake, Shell, it wasn't like Paul slipped the tongue, okay? You're getting as bad as Owen. By the way, he didn't happen to call, did he?"

Shelly handed her a slip of paper. "You must be a mind reader. He's got some jazz musician that needs promo pics."

"Finally, something right up my alley. You didn't tell him about seeing me and Paul, did you?"

"No…why would I?"

"Good. Owen likes making mountains out of mole hills. If he knew about the whole Marriott parking lot thing, I would not be hearing the end of it. On top of that, I would like to have Paul's privacy respected; he doesn't get a whole lot of personal time as it is."

"I don't know why you'd be up in knots about that. Owen's almost like a dad to you and cares a lot about you, Lucy."

"Thanks, but my father died seventeen years ago. And I'm a big girl that can handle her own love life--or in my case, the lack of one. My job is always the forefront of my life."

"Still, you're not getting any younger. And your 'friend' is really hot."

"Gee thanks, Shell; I love you too."

"How old is he, if you don't me asking?"

"Paul's going to be twenty-eight in April."

Shelly gave off a low whistle. "Whoa, _a young stud!"_

"Don't start," Lucy warned her. "I get enough shit about that from Owen's secretary. I don't know why anyone would assume there's anything between him and me outside of a close friendship."

"Mmmm hmmm, okay," Shelly nodded, making a mental note to check in with Priscilla later. Maybe over lunch.

----------------------

Owen gave Lucy the lowdown on her latest booking; she recognized the name right away as a local jazz legend that she'd been dying to photograph for months.

How Owen managed to pull this one off, she had no idea, but for once, Lucy was pleased with him.

"You mean you're not going to chew my ass out this time?" he asked. "He's kind of tight on the fee."

"In this case, I don't give a shit. I've been dreaming about doing some shots of Joe for God knows how long, and hey, I've done whole bands that have paid less, remember?"

"Right. Outside of being a tightwad, he seems like a pretty decent older fellow."

"Oh yeah, anyone who's worked with him says Joe's a great guy. I have no problem fitting him in at all. Whenever he wants to set up the shoot is fine with me."

"Good." Owen gave Lucy the contact information, which she eagerly wrote down.

"So in other things, how's your regular life? Have a good time with your out of town friend the last couple of days?"

"We had a wonderful time, thank you very much. I got home a little after one last night, but surprisingly, I'm not tired. I just sent Shelly out to deliver some prints to the magazine I did a job for last week, and I have a contact sheet to look over for that model I shot on Thursday."

"The chubby model?" Owen asked.

"Owen, the correct term is _plus size model_. And she's not that chubby. I'll say Stella is a size 10 at most. Hardly huge, and may I add hardly a bitch, unlike some of those that could use a cheeseburger or two."

"Okay, okay; don't get so defensive."

"Sorry, but I hate the idea of the industry being down on girls like Stella. She happens to photograph very well, by the way. You know, she's also got a great sense of humor. Maybe the next time Paul rolls into town, I could hook the two of them up. He's kind of goofy too, and we all know guys his age love models."

"What are you now, Dolly Levi?"

"I was just thinking out loud, Owen. His last few so called 'relationships' weren't exactly the most stellar, to say the least. The most recent one he told me about was really strange; it was one of those 'back and forth' things, and each time the girl proves to be disloyal and cheats on him, not to mention a couple of other people told me that she's verbally abusive and full of herself."

"_And he puts up with that shit? _Christ, Lucy. I'd shown a piece of trash like that the door the _first_ time around."

"I know; it's strange to me too, which is why I think Stella would be a considerable improvement."

"Don't know about Stella, but the couple of times I've talked to him, he seems pretty high on _you."_

"Wait, you've talked to Paul?"

"Quite a few times since you had that photo shoot with him. Guess he was the friend you were with Sunday and yesterday, huh? And to think you blew off our mayor for _him."_

"How did you know I was with Paul?"

"From the horse's mouth. He called about ten minutes after you turned down the cocktail party offer to tell me not to book you for anything Sunday and yesterday since he was coming to town and wanted to spend time with you. I put two and two together."

"You are sneaky, Owen. You knew this the whole time and still played dumb with me."

"So did you have a good time with him?"

"The absolute best. He's got some weird friends, but I can deal with that. The important thing is he's happy in life and work."

"Now if he can just get the girl thing straightened out."

"Yeah," Lucy sighed. "If only."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So how was the shoot with the old jazz guy?" Shelly asked a few days later after she and Lucy had returned from lunch.

"A little tougher than I thought at first," Lucy answered, picking up some contact sheets, "but by the end of it, I actually had a lot of fun with Joe. And these pictures are looking great; let's hope he's as happy with them as I am."

"I almost forgot, some dude named C-Ray called."

"C-Ray?" Lucy quirked an eyebrow.

"You know, the rap guy."

"No wonder the name wasn't familiar. I don't follow rap music, obviously."

"Well, he must follow _your_ work, because he wants you to do promo pics for his upcoming tour. I have his information in your office."

"Lovely. This wouldn't have been another one of Owen's crackpot ideas, would it?"

"Nope. C-Ray contacted us directly. Says he got your name from a band you worked with sometime back."

"Thanks." Lucy headed back to her office.

Shelly followed her, adding, "And speaking of people you worked with awhile back, some guy named Paul London called."

Lucy perked up at the sound of Paul's name. "Oh? Did he say what he wanted?"

"Just that he wanted to thank you again for the other night and hopes to be back in town soon, because he wants you to take some 'action shots' of him."

Lucy smiled. "Action shots, huh?" Well, I could give him a comp; after all, I owe him royally for that great massage he gave me when my back was killing me, she thought.

Shelly gave her a look. "That's what he said. That wouldn't happen to be the guy you were with in the Marriott parking lot, would it?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yeah."

"Holy hell, he is HOT!"

"Shell, yeah, he's a little cutie pie, but he's also a nice kid and a friend of mine."

"That isn't what Priscilla told me."

"And may I ask what kind of bullshit Owen's secretary has been feeding you?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"She and Owen think this Paul character is really sweet on you."

"Right. I was graduating from high school right as he was starting preschool, Shelly. And I'm sure there's hardly a shortage of women Paul's own age and younger that would give their eyeteeth to have someone like him. Why would he want to bother with _me_ outside of a friendship or photographer/client relationship?"

"Word has it around the biz _he's _thinking differently. And I got to wonder myself after seeing him lay that smooch on you the other night."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Jesus Christ. You and Priscilla have been seeing too many movies. And Owen is so hard up to pair me with someone, he's bound to believe anything. Now come on; stop worry about my love life and let's get back to work, shall we?"

---------------------------

"So is it true?" Paul asked the trainer he was working with that same afternoon.

"Is what true?" the buff guy asked.

"Come on, man, about older women. That they're better lovers and shit like that."

"What, chicks your age ain't cutting it, so you're thinking about cougar hunting?"

"Very fucking funny. No, it isn't that. See, there's this lady who did some pictures for me awhile back and we got to be friends. Anyway, she tends to be a little rough around the edges, but she likes me for who I really am and we have a lot of fun together."

"And you're getting feelings for this chick."

"Something like that," Paul sighed. "But the catch is she's almost fifteen years older than I am, and I don't want her catching a bunch of shit about the age difference over us being together. _If_ it comes to us being together, that is."

Whoa, a chick in her _forties? _Now you're talking some serious stuff!"

"Yeah."

"Dude! Don't you know women reach their sexual peak around that time in their lives? And check this out. One of my buddies went out with a forty year old broad and he said she was the best fuck he's had to date."

"I wasn't just thinking about sex," Paul said, shooting the trainer a dirty look.

"What else is there? Isn't that what older chicks think about when they're trolling for young guys?"

"Christ, you're pathetic." Paul rolled his eyes. "You know, this is a smart, funny, and talented woman I'm talking about here, not some gold digging bimbo or cheap slut out for one thing. She isn't a phony like a lot of these divas are. She actually _listens _when I talk, man. She's interested in my life and we like a lot of the same things. And she didn't even know who I even was at first."

"I take it she doesn't follow wrestling."

"She didn't back when we first met," Paul clarified.

"Where did you meet this chick again?"

"At a photo session."

"A model? Wow, you've really scored."

"Actually, she was the _photographer." _Paul gave him another look.

"Holy shit, you aim high, don't you?"

"It just happened, man."

"Well, I can tell you this much," the trainer replied. "What the fuck are you waiting for? Go for the girl, because if you drag your feet too long, it may be too late one day."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Taylor, you got to loosen up," Lucy barked as she shot the model in front of her a few weeks later.

She'd had her share of pain in the ass prima donnas, but this girl was the epitome of a thorn in Lucy's side. It was like she was photographing a corpse. A _bony _ corpse. Didn't these girls ever eat anything?

A corpse would be more fun compared to this dimwit, she thought, annoyed, before coming up with a thought to get rid of this chick once and for all.

"Look, I have enough shots. Come back in a day or two for the CD and prints," Lucy told the girl. "You're free to go."

"Wow, you are one tough cookie," a male voice behind her said once the model had headed into the dressing room.

She turned around, seeing a far too familiar face. "_Paul? _What are you doing here?"

"You didn't know? Oh right; you don't read the wrestling sites. I'm off for awhile. My ankle got fucked up in a match at the end of November and it's come back to haunt me."

Lucy shook her head and smiled. "But you came all the way up here."

"I said I was recovering from a bum ankle; I didn't say anything about being dead," he laughed in response.

"You're a tough creature with some balls when you want to be, I'll give you credit for that. So for how long will you have this free time to haunt me?"

"At least a few more weeks," he shrugged. "I'm aiming to be back on the road in February. Actually, what would be great is if I was back on February 4 when Raw is in Austin."

"Holy cow, my birthday is that week," she replied absently.

"The Friday after, to be exact," Paul said with a goofy grin.

"_How the hell did you know that? _I never told you when my birthday was."

"Your agent filled me in awhile back."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Nice. I'm surprised Owen didn't take out a full page newspaper ad while he was at it."

"Watch it; you may give him ideas," Paul joked. "But while we are on the subject of your birthday, that's why I'm here. I was wondering if you'd come to Austin for Raw. Everything paid, of course. And I'd still like you to do some action shots of me."

"Going to invite me on a trip for my birthday week and still make me work, huh?" she teased.

"Oh no; you don't have to do it then if you don't want to," he backpedaled.

"Paul, I was teasing. I'd be honored to do those shots for you. Just let me know what you have in mind before then."

"Sure, but first I want to make sure I'm really going to be back. I wouldn't want you going clear down to Austin if I'm not going to be there."

"Well, I appreciate that."

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Paul wondered. "I'm going to be here to hang out for a day or two and was curious."

Lucy shrugged. "Outside of working, nothing really."

"Good. Let's take in a movie and go get some grub afterwards."

Sounds innocent enough, she thought with a smile. "Sure. That will work for me."

"What time are you finishing up here?"

"About five or six, and then I need to go home to freshen up."

"Seven thirty then?" Paul offered. "And you don't need to get fancy or anything like that."

She nodded. "Right. And seven thirty should be fine unless something comes up. But I'm not counting on anything, at least tonight."

He grinned back at her, figuring that perhaps this little side trip might have been worth the extra time and money after all.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A snow storm had come in that evening, all but trapping Paul from going back to his hotel.

"Good thing we got back home when we did, huh?" he asked while staring out Lucy's front window.

"Yeah, or we'd been sleeping in your rental car tonight," she joked. "Don't worry; I have plenty of space for you to crash here and the roads should be clear by morning. They're usually pretty good about cleaning them during the night around here."

"Guess I'm not a winter person," he shrugged.

"Neither am I and I've lived up north here all my life," Lucy nodded.

"You haven't fallen on your ass any more, have you?" Paul wondered, staring at the wide CD collection in one side of Lucy's wall, pulling out one that fascinated him.

"Very funny. And no, I haven't."

"Wasn't meant to be funny." He then held up the CD. "Your old band?"

"Oh yes, what we called the 'ghetto CD.' It was recorded in one of the guys' bathroom because the acoustics were good."

"The _bathroom?" _Paul gave her a strange look.

"Yeah, we couldn't afford a decent studio at the time. It isn't fantastic. I think the cleaned up version is in that mess somewhere."

"How many of these things do you have anyway?"

"At least 100 at last count," she replied. "I wrote reviews before I got into photography. I'd get free CD's, concert tickets, shit like that."

Paul looked at her again. "Is there anything you _haven't_ done?"

"Sure, rock climbing being one of them," she quipped.

"You don't know what you're missing there. I plan on doing some more rock climbing myself, which, by the way, I happen to love. Want to take a shot at it with me?"

"No thanks. I have issues about heights and I'm a klutz anyway. I leave that to coordinated young guys like you."

"Forty three isn't that old, Luce," Paul reminded her.

"Whatever. So what other crazy daredevil stuff are you into these days?"

"Well, back home, there's swimming in the lakes and in the natural springs with the turtles and salamanders."

"Now that would be more my speed, though I'm not a great swimmer."

"Maybe I'll take you the next time you're down south and I'm healed up completely."

"I may take you up on that," Lucy nodded. "I'm going to get some tea. You want some?"

"Sounds great."

"Meanwhile, see if you can find something decent on TV. The remote's by the couch."

Paul spied it, flopping down to switch through several channels, smiling at himself as the snow continued coming down outside. Everything happens for a reason….

-----------------------

"I can't believe your partner traveled up north, especially with that storm that came in," one of the trainers told Spanky. "That and his ankle being fucked up."

"I think he missed his 'special friend.'," Spanky replied, making quotations with his fingers.

"Must be some special friend for him to travel with a bum leg and being ass deep in snow."

"I guess so. She's practically all he's talked about recently."

"_She? _Well shit, that explains why he's been so damn slap happy lately."

"Dude's got a couple screws loose anyway," Spanky laughed, "but yeah, he's been a little more giddy since meeting the lady a few months ago."

"So what's she like? In the business?"

"Nope, not at all. She does photography; actually, she was the one that did Paul's recent promos. A few years older than he is and went to some fancy college in Virginia. I'm telling you, dude, he is so _gone_ on this chick. In all the years I've known Paul, I've never seen him like this."

"Question is, how does _she_ feel about _him?"_

"Your guess is as good as mine. Between you and me, from what I've picked up, the chick is totally clueless."

"Oh man, that can't be good."

"Just what I was thinking, man. Maybe that's why he made this trip, to make things a little clearer."

"From the shitty weather up north, I just hope for your buddy's sake, it was worth the headache."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Lucy lay in bed later that same night, totally naked, not believing what had happened earlier as an equally nude Paul had dozed off beside her.

I cannot believe we actually ended up having sex, she thought.

It had started off innocently enough; they had been in the living room goofing off in front of the TV, when Lucy had stood up in an attempt to crack her back.

It wasn't lost on Paul. "That thing bothering you again?"

"Nothing a little cracking won't cure. Work was a bitch today."

"I have something better. How about another massage? Seemed to do you good last time after you landed on your ass on the ice."

She smiled. "You know, that may not be a bad idea."

"I don't think the couch is going to do it, though," he said, studying it.

"I guess it's the bedroom then," Lucy said, switching off the TV. "I can turn on the stereo in there too."

"Do you mind if we lose the clothes?" he asked once they gone into the bedroom and she turned on the stereo. "I think you need some attention everywhere."

She felt a little strange getting in the raw in front of him, then figured what the hell; he'd already seen her topless before, and probably wouldn't be the first time he saw a naked woman either.

"Firm but gentle," she said to him. "just like before."

Now totally nude and face down on the bed, she noted that the warmth of his hands had felt good, making Lucy feel more relaxed, almost sleepy.

As Paul continued to work wonders with his hands, Lucy felt her body totally relaxing as she drifted into a semi sleep. She woke from this slumber when all of a sudden, she heard herself sigh--almost moan--before turning her head around after feeling one of his hands on the inside of her thighs.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No," Lucy said softly, "don't stop."

Paul had placed one hand between her thighs while his other hand was slowly stroking her back. He moved his lips down, kissing Lucy's back until he reached the top of her ass.

He stopped, moved around in front of her, and lifted her head so she could see him, beautiful tanned body, totally naked.

When the hell did he get undressed? Lucy wondered. Not that she cared at this point….

Paul bent down, kissing her deeply; their lips met, glued together in a passionate embrace as  
she took his tongue into her mouth.

"I've wanted to do this for awhile," he said, looking directly at her and she believed him, giggling a little as he kissed and nibbled at different parts of her body until Lucy couldn't take all the teasing any more.

Pushing her back, Paul climbed between Lucy's legs and entered her, grabbing her hips with his strong hands, making love to her harder and deeper.

"Is this what you meant by firm but gentle?" he growled. "I think you would like it harder, baby."

And with that, he slammed into her harder; she tried not to be too loud; however, the harder he would thrust, the more she moaned, as did he. At that point, Lucy was far gone, she could have cared less if the whole damn building heard them.

She met each of his strokes, their bodies joined together sweaty and in tune with each other's long pent-up needs. They must have gone at it like that for at least a good twenty minutes before he spoke again.

"God, baby, I'm getting close," he panted only moments before Lucy felt him pulsating inside of her, his release filling her as she reached her own climax.

"Holy shit, Paul," she had groaned as he collapsed beside her after their mutual orgasms had subsided.

"That was amazing," she added. "I don't know who taught you all those tricks, but you must have been one hell of a student."

He patted her bare thigh. "Yeah, well, you were pretty hot yourself, baby. So are you nice and relaxed now?"

"You could say that," Lucy replied. Hell, it's been so long, I can't even remember the last time I _did_ have sex, she thought. And yeah, her back was feeling better at the same time.

Strangely, she wouldn't mind another round in the morning……if the sexy stud beside her was in the mood, which she was sure he _would_ be as she finally drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"My, you're absolutely glowing today," Owen said when he and Lucy met for lunch the following day.

"I took advantage of the downtime the storm last night brought," she nodded, not elaborating.

"Good, you could use a rest now and then."

One doesn't get much rest with the likes of Paul around, Lucy thought, between the great sex the night before and a quickie that morning before both of them parted ways.

"So I hear you got a visit from your young admirer," Owen grinned.

"Who told you that?" Lucy asked.

"Shelly. She said Paul stopped by at your studio yesterday."

"I should have known." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm also guessing that's why you've been in a good mood all day."

"Very funny, Owen. He was over for a little bit last night because of the storm, but he headed back home today. He's got rehab and things before he goes back on the road in February. And," she added, "he invited me to Austin for a show."

"Oh ho!" the older man grinned widely. "Business or pleasure?"

"Perhaps both. He wants me to take some action shots. And before your mind goes into the gutter, it's for his matches."

"Did I say anything different?"

"No, but I've known you long enough to know that you're _thinking _ it."

"Nevertheless, I think you doing those promotional shots awhile back may have been your best account yet, considering how you two have gotten close."

"Well, we have a lot of common interests," Lucy pointed out.

"That and the man is obviously very taken with you," Owen smiled knowingly. "Before you say differently, I have seen how Paul looks at you and the way he lights up when he talks about you."

"Well…I suppose…."

"And judging from you blushing like a schoolgirl, the feeling is mutual."

"Okay, you got me," Lucy said.

"Well, what do you know? I'm actually right for once."

"It's nothing big, Owen," she pointed out. "He's probably got a girl in every port, most likely much younger than I am. Maybe he was just curious about an older woman for a change."

"If I was almost twenty eight and had a pretty lady photographer doing my pictures, I think I may be curious too."

Lucy shook her head. "You are pathetic."

"No, I'm just right again. So you _are_ going to Austin, are you? It's a great opportunity."

"Of course," she replied. "once we're sure he's going to be on the card that night."

"Whatever the case may be down the road," Owen grinned again, "just make sure Pris and I get an invitation to the wedding one of these days."

She looked at him, laughing. Sometimes Owen could think the screwiest thoughts.

------------------

"I'm telling you, Priscilla, he was here yesterday," Shelly yakked on the phone to Owen's secretary. "And I'll say if he wasn't all moony about Lucy, I'd be all over him like white on rice. He is fucking hot!"

"I'm sure a lot of ladies would think the same, Shell," Priscilla replied. "By the way, the boss is having lunch with her as we speak. Maybe he will come back with some juicy stuff."

"Let's hope, because I know Lucy isn't saying anything. But I know_something _is up, because she came in here a little flush this morning and has been in a really good mood all day."

"You're kidding me."

"No lie, Pris. She didn't even bitch at me for misplacing C-Ray's contact sheets."

"Really? The Lucy I know usually goes ape shit when you as much as lose a _phone number."_

"Not today. I don't think she's complained about anything, at least not yet. And I think she'll be even happier when I tell her the misplaced contact sheets have been found."

"Ooooooooooooo, girl!" Priscilla cried happily. "Are you thinking what I am?"

"Depends," Shelly replied.

"Think about it. There was that storm last night, and they didn't clear the roads and highways till early this morning. Chances are good Lucy's young stud couldn't get out to go home last night…."

"Pris, are you saying that--" Shelly began.

"Can't say for sure, but I have a feeling your boss 'got some' last night!"

"Got some what?" Shelly asked.

"Oh God, Shell! Think about it…Lucy comes in a little flushed today in a really good mood, doesn't yell at you for losing something--"

"Wait…are you indicating she and Paul _could have slept together?"_

"Give the lady a prize!" Priscilla crowed.

"Wow, just when one thinks they got Luce figured out."

"Come on, girl, it isn't like he hasn't been head over heels about her since they had that photo session. It was only a matter of time before it went to the next level."

"Yeah. But you got to admit this is better than any soap opera or one of those cheesy talk shows."

"Amen to that! Look, I have to go; the boss came back in. Catch you later, especially if I find out anything."

-----------------

"So how was lunch?" Shelly asked when Lucy came in.

"Nothing different. Just Owen being Owen. Anything interesting go on here?"

"Just that I found the contact sheets I thought I misplaced."

Lucy gave her a pat on the shoulder. "You're a good one, Shell."

"Oh yeah, and you got a phone call," Shelly added, trying not to grin, "from your stud down in Texas. He says to tell you made it home safely and thanks for last night."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Even though the weather had cleared up enough for him to head home, Paul was reluctant to go back to Austin, especially after he'd had such a great time with Lucy the night before.

It wasn't just the fact that they all but fucked each other's brains out, though he certainly wasn't complaining there; that was just a bonus as far as Paul was concerned. Lucy had just been so different from the girls he'd run across over the last five years.

His last relationship (or what passed for one) had torn him down. Lucy was building him up. Sure, she was hot in bed, but she was also a wonderful friend that listened to his concerns, laughed at his jokes, and even though she wasn't a wrestling fan in general, seemed to take a genuine interest in his career.

Paul knew that Lucy wasn't the type to use him because he was some 'name' guy (never mind the fact he wasn't anywhere near the top tier guys) or out to get laid just so she could blab all over the place--including the Internet-- to other fan girls that she'd banged him.

Lucy had her own career and money, and wasn't a slut that went around with one guy after another until something better came along. No, she was a stable, independent person with goals in life. And he admired that.

She didn't call him vile names, complain about him being a 'whiner,' or make him feel like a loser when things weren't going well in his life. She was encouraging, telling him to hang in there and letting him know she'd always be around if he needed to chat.

Paul found that under the hard nosed, I-take-no-shit-from-anyone exterior, she was a sweet and compassionate woman.

Was it any wonder that he had loved her?

Next weekend would be his last free one before he was to go back on the road. And what better person to spend it with?

Paul went to work after his rehab appointment, making plans to go back north for the weekend. He was sure Lucy would be glad to see him again.

-------------------------

Lucy was indeed thrilled when Paul had come into town the following Friday and eagerly accepted meeting up with him, this time at his hotel.

They had gone to a movie and then had dinner in one of the hotel restaurants before going up to his room, cuddling up to see yet another movie on TV.

It wasn't long before they had begun making out, followed by heavy petting. Soon, both of them totally nude, they had made it over to the king sized bed.

"God, I love this," Lucy said as she rode him. "You like this too, Paul? Yess, you feel so good in me…"

He had grunted in response, loving everything she was doing to him. There was no question about it; older chicks really knew their stuff when it came to great sex.

"Shit, Paul, I'm going to come!" she gasped.

He pinched her ass and then pushed her down as he thrust his hips up to meet hers, causing Lucy to squeal as she climaxed.

Paul could feel his own orgasm approaching after she continued to bounce on him enthusiastically for nearly twenty minutes; even though he didn't want this to end, he didn't have much control over it.

Lucy was just so damn good in the sack. God, she had to be the hottest woman he ever had!

"Fuck yesssss," she hissed, "ram it in me, Paul. I want to feel you come in me."

"Fuck me," Paul moaned back to her, "ride me, baby; you look so fucking gorgeous."

They came simultaneously, or as close as possible, Lucy milking him for all he was worth as Paul felt his release let go in her.

He pulled her down, kissing her hard, prolonging her sensations as their tongues battled it out in each other's mouths. Paul felt like his whole body was alight with desire.

Afterwards, as they lay beside each other, sated, she became quiet again.

"I loved it," he told her, kissing her breasts, her neck, her lips. "And I love you."

_"What?" _she asked.

"I love you," he repeated.

"Paul, I know we just finished screwing, but really."

"I'm serious, Luce. I never had anyone like you. We have a good time together, and it's not just the sex, though I got to admit that's a plus. You're smart, funny, a great friend, and you like me as a person, not what I can offer or whatever."

"The age difference doesn't bother you?" she wondered.

"I wouldn't be here if it did, baby." He leaned over and kissed her. "Convinced now?"

"Yes I am," she replied, both elated and bemused. "And if you're on the card next week, consider me showing up in Austin."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Lucy figured now that she was in a relationship for the first time in God knows how long, she needed to get some things in order.

The top priority was that she needed some form of birth control; she had had a pregnancy scare from a casual sex encounter only five years before when the guy's condom had broken. Fortunately, she hadn't been pregnant, nor did she contract any type of disease.

Still, it had been enough to put her off sex--at least for the last five years--with exception of the occasional use of her trusty vibrator. But now she was seeing Paul on a regular basis (or what could pass as a regular basis, given both their schedules and distance), Lucy figured she should start being prepared.

Not that she didn't enjoy kids; they were great, but with her being involved in her work and now taking her age into consideration, having a child of her own didn't look like such a bright idea.

Lucy also figured that Paul probably wasn't ready either and she didn't want him to think she'd been trying to trap him by getting pregnant as a result of the unprotected sex they'd been having.

Once her latest test had come back negative for both pregnancy and STD's (the doctor had insisted Lucy take one since she'd been sexually active recently and Paul hadn't used a condom at any time), she had gotten her pretty colored pills, along with a diaphragm, and could relax easier.

Just in time to go to Austin, Lucy thought, giggling to herself.

So this is love.

Of course, once their relationship had gotten out, Owen, Priscilla and Shelly had ragged her to no end about "robbing the cradle," especially with Shelly now referring to Paul's phone messages as "Your Young Stud Called."

God, and Paul thinks _he _ works with a bunch of nuts, she thought.

Lucy took the following morning off from work to go shopping for some new clothes; the baggy stuff she had been wearing for at least an eternity weren't quite doing it for her anymore. Feeling a bit naughty, she also figured a few pieces of sexy under things wouldn't hurt for the trip to Austin, either.

"Good shopping trip, I take it?" Shelly asked when Lucy came in that afternoon with bags that held her purchases.

"Just a few new things for my trip next week," Lucy replied.

"Hot stuff to wear for your young stud, huh?"

"Will you knock it off? First off, his name is _Paul. _Second, I needed some new things anyway, especially since I'm traveling out of state now and then."

"And that you have a young boyfriend," Shelly added, seeing through Lucy's statements. "It's okay, though. I bet he'd still be all over you if you wore a potato sack."

Lucy shot her a look. "Perhaps. But contrary to the belief of _some people_, Paul and I are not screwing like animals every time we see each other. There's more to a good relationship than sex, you know."

"Like what?"

"Jesus, Shelly, you're pathetic."

"What? If I had a hot man like that, sex would be the _only _ thing on my mind."

"Well, that's the difference between you and me. Paul's a fun person with a lot of interests. Kind of a bizarre personality, but he's very goal oriented and into his work. I don't think I've met a guy in my life that likes to laugh at and about stupid shit the way we both do. We _get _each other. He knows I'm not with him just for his looks and that I could care less about his net worth or status or whatever bullshit younger girls tend to get hung up on. He likes my independence, which is refreshing, being a lot of guys are scared shit of strong, independent women. He's got his own space and friends, I got mine, but at the same time, Paul knows when he really needs someone, I'm there for him. I may not always agree with some of the stuff he may do or say, but he knows I'm not going to judge him."

"And the sex is good too," Shelly added with a giggle.

"Shelly, did you hear a damn word I just said?"

"Of course I did; I was just dragging your chain. So you found your soul mate in a 27 year old, huh?"

"Not sure about soul mate, but I guess I found somebody that is halfway decent for a change. And as the saying goes, age is just a number. I don't see what the fuss about that is to begin with; if he had been _my _age and dating a 27 year old woman, no one would blink an eye."

"40 is the new 30 anyway," Shelly agreed.

"You think?" Lucy chuckled.

"Hey, you look pretty damn good for someone that is going to be 44 next week. So seriously, is he as good in bed as he is in the ring?"

"Shelly!"

"Come on; I watched some of his matches on YouTube and was curious."

"Jesus Christ," Lucy moaned. "Do you hear me asking about _your _sex life?"

"I'll take that as a yes, especially since you're blushing nineteen shades of red."

"Anyway," Lucy said, clearing her throat, "did Owen call in with anything new?"

"No, but C-Ray did. He says the pictures you did were ass kicking. He loved them and may want you for some future work."

"Honestly, I think he was among one of my easiest subjects. For a rap guy, he's actually pretty cool."

"I'm guessing you'd work with him again."

"Shelly, I work again with anyone that pays me on time and doesn't give me any bullshit. C-Ray is just among very few who falls in both categories."

"Him and Paul the young stud," Shelly deadpanned.

"Will you cut it out? And don't you have work that you should be getting done? I'm not paying you to sit around and speculate about my relationships."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The following week in Austin, Lucy had made her way backstage once her credentials had cleared, looking around, when she was grabbed from behind.

She was about to scream and then turn around to kick the balls of whoever had her until a "Hi, sexy" was growled in her ear, followed by a gentle nibble on her neck.

"Paul, how many times have I told you not to sneak up behind me like that? Do you know how close you came to getting a low blow with my foot?"

He stopped the assault on her neck and looked up. "Ouch," he said, making a face. "You _do _ have a vicious side, don't you?"

"Hey, I may be 5'2, mister, but I can very well hold my own with the best of them."

"Oh, you can hold your own all right, baby," he growled, nuzzling her neck again.

"Will you cut it out?" Lucy laughed. "I don't think this is the time or place to have one of your make out sessions."

"Yeah, you're right," Paul agreed. "And it's not a good idea to have sex before a match anyway."

She shook her head. "Ha, ha. Shouldn't you be ready to get out there anyway? I have to get these shots done sometime."

"Gee, what's the rush, you got a hot underwear model waiting to see you back at your hotel?" he joked.

"Very funny, Paul. I have a man right here that has a fucking sexy porn star body with an equally sexy personality to match, and you think I'm sneaking off to see a guy on the side? Not going to happen on my shift, mister."

He raised an eyebrow. "Porn star body, huh? Someone's seen a few off color movies, I take it."

"More like did some centerfold shoots, remember? You know, one of these days, you should take a shot at that. Might give your career a bigger push."

"Or shoot it down to hell. Then again, things have been worse."

"No seriously. Let me do a test shoot on you the next time you're up my way."

"_You want to do me __**naked?"**_

"Well, duh, that is the idea of the specific test shoot. No one will know about it except you and me."

Quirking an eyebrow, Paul asked, "How about that private session tonight in your room?"

"Oh yeah, like I haven't heard _that _ line before. Sorry, Pauly Boy, but this work is going to be done only at the studio."

"Can't say I didn't try," he joked again. "But anyway, are we going out after the show?"

"What, you aren't going to go off with your buddies?"

"I can hang out with those ugly goofs any time," he laughed. "but when my hot woman is in town, she takes priority."

"Hot woman, huh?" she asked, looking around teasingly, but secretly flattered at the compliment. "So where is she?"

"Ha ha, sweetheart, nice try," Paul said, giving her a quick kiss. "There's my cue to go out for the match. Ready to get some good shots?"

"For you, I am always ready," Lucy smiled up at him before she made her way to the area where she would be taking pictures.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

When the "test" photo session with Paul rolled around the weekend following No Way Out, he had made his way back north again, perplexed yet curious as to why Lucy wanted to do this kind of session with him.

She explained she wanted to do it on a weekend anyway, being Shelly was off and no nosy people would be around--just the two of them.

Lucy barely caught her breath at the sight of him the day of the shoot; sure, she'd seen and photographed gorgeous men--both clothed and nude--but even if she had worked with Paul before, there was a certain heat he had let off each time. Maybe because he was her boyfriend, or maybe because he was just so..._ real._

"You know where dressing room is," she laughed when he had arrived. "And be warned, there's a hair and makeup person back there."

"I thought you said it would be just the two of us," Paul said, a bit confused.

"It will be. One Teresa is done with you, I'm chasing her ass out of here."

Lucy then nudged him toward the dressing room, where he would get out of his street clothes and then Teresa would work on him before he came out to the set in only a pair of trunks.

"You'll have to pardon me, sweetheart," he said to Lucy in a soft, endearing tone. "I'm kind of a novice at this getting naked for the camera thing."

"Well, it will be adventure for both of us," she winked. "And I know you are far from a novice of getting naked around me any other time."

"Oh, you are a funny one. But I'm sure you will make me comfortable for this, though. And if they're good pictures, there might be a little bonus in it for you later on."

Settling down to begin her work and smiling at Paul, Lucy had him gradually pull down his trunks for several shots.

"That's it; be a little tease for the girls out there," she encouraged Paul to pull them down a little more as she snapped away.

Eventually they had come off, until Paul was totally nude before her camera lens.

The slight erection he'd gotten didn't seem to help matters, either. He just hoped that Lucy didn't think he had only 'one thing' on the brain.

God, he was beautiful, she thought. Not one of those muscle freaks that seemed to get the bigger pushes over Paul or gaunt like, gay affected fashion guys that she often worked with, but everyday man beautiful.

He was going to be a hit, Lucy smiled to herself.

The way he was looking at her with those eyes and saying "sweetheart" or "whatever you say, baby" at times when she instructed him to pose this way or that endeared her even more.

Lucy eventually had gotten all the shots she had had in mind, and if they turned out as glorious as both the shots from the autograph signing at Fiesta Mart and then the match on Raw the Monday after that, she was going to be on to something big.

"Hey, I got something else for you too," Paul said, now emerging from the dressing room fully clothed.

"Oh? And what may that be?" she asked.

"Close your eyes and don't turn around."

"This isn't going to be one of your silly jokes, is it?"

"Not by a long shot, baby," Paul replied, putting something around her neck.

"Now open your eyes," he said.

Lucy looked down, seeing a beautiful necklace of a small diamond heart, held by a gold chain.

"Happy belated Valentine's Day," he smiled.

"This is absolutely gorgeous," she said, giving him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

"Sorry I couldn't be around then; we were over in South Korea and Japan before we went down to Honolulu that week."

"And then you came up here after all that and then the PPV? Aren't you exhausted? We could have done this another time."

"I'm fine," he nodded. "I've been off since we got back. And I wanted to give you your present. Sorry it couldn't be anything fancy."

"I'm not really into anything fancy to begin with. It's just perfect."

"You want to come to the room and have dinner tonight?" Paul asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't see why not," she smiled. "But I don't see why you waste money on hotels when I have a perfectly good place for you to stay when you come to town."

"I thought you liked your space."

"I do," Lucy nodded, "but it's always good to have some company once in awhile. Especially when it's someone I care about. But for now, I'll take you up on that hotel dinner."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"I got a proposition for you," Paul said over dinner.

"You always got a proposition," Lucy said, giggling a little. "But unfortunately, I'm 'out of commission' for at least the next three days."

"I wasn't talking about _that_," he said, giving her a look. "but thanks for the heads up anyway."

"So if it isn't that, what's the proposition?"

"You ever think of coming down south with me?"

Lucy sipped some water. "Maybe for work or a visit."

"Actually, I was thinking of something a little more permanent." He raised an eyebrow.

"You mean _move down there?"_

"Of course."

"_Are you **nuts?! **_Do you realize what I would be giving up? First off, I wouldn't know anyone down there except you; second, I've worked hard to establish myself in my business and---"

"Ever think about franchising?" Paul cut in.

Lucy stopped short. "What?"

"You know, keep your studio up here, but open a second one in Austin."

"Granted I'm making a decent living at this, Paul, but do you have any idea what that would cost?"

"Of course, which is why I'm willing to make an investment."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm serious all right," Paul said, grinning.

"Do you even know _anything _about this business and what it involves?" Lucy wondered.

"I've been in front of enough cameras myself, did research on my own when I had time, and I love and believe in you enough to be part of this."

"You know investing is risky, right? I may be doing fine here, but there's no guarantee I could do so briskly down south."

Paul rolled his eyes. Why did this chick always insist on shooting herself down?

"And you _won't _ know if you don't give it a shot, will you? Look, I'm even willing to help you set up a location when I'm not on the road--"

"I also need a place to live," Lucy added.

"And help you find an apartment," Paul added.

"Next you'll offer to help me move."

"Gee, how did you know?" he asked, giving a cheesy grin. "Hey, speaking of that, there's a couple of vacancies in my own building. I can talk to the managers about getting you one of them."

"Whoa, whoa; how soon did you want to put all this together anyway? Because all this would take awhile, you know."

"I could probably get the apartment in place for you by next month. The rest might take a little longer. But this could work, baby. I can feel it. You've always been supportive of me and my work, though you're not crazy about wrestling, and frankly, the more I learn about this photography thing, the cooler I think it is. Even if I didn't know shit about it, I'd still be behind you."

She smiled back at him. "Maybe this _would_ work out better than I imagined."

"So does this mean you'll at least consider it?"

"How about I give it a trial run? I'll just have my studio here for now, but I will come to Austin to do some shoots, kind of try and feel out the market down there. If it looks like things are good, then we proceed."

"Works for me," Paul said. "And just think, if you do come down there, there's no cold and snow to deal with. No ice to slip on and landing on your ass."

"And you're there." She smiled again.

"When I'm not touring, yes. That's just the bonus."

"I couldn't ask for a better bonus," Lucy laughed. "In the meantime, let me get rolling on this thing come Monday."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"You can't seriously be thinking about this," Shelly said when Lucy had told her about Paul's offer the following Monday. "Luce, you don't even know anyone besides your young…um, _Paul, _down there. What about all your contacts here?"

"Do you honestly think I didn't consider all that? And nothing is engraved in stone yet. I'm giving it a trial run, going down when I have assignments. If there is anything for the work I do on a regular basis, then I'll go for the studio down there. Otherwise, I hadn't really lost anything."

"You'd close up shop here?"

"Not exactly. Think franchise, being if things _do _ work out."

"What about money? You just paid off your loan and have been happy to finally be out of business debt. Surely you're not thinking about---"

"Paul plans to invest," Lucy said, cutting her off. "And I still have a bit in the trust that my father left when he died."

"That's a pretty big gamble," Shelly pointed out.

"I know, that's why I'm not diving into this head first right away. And don't worry; your job is intact either way."

"Speaking of job, Chuck down at the barber shop says he saw you and Paul coming in here on Saturday. What's up with that?"

"Nobody's business but ours. I was working on a side project with him."

"Oh, I bet that was an _interesting _ one."

"Get your mind out of the gutter; it wasn't anything like that. Besides, it's my time of the month."

"Ewwww, TMI. But what a time for that to come on."

"Yeah, and I feel like a land whale besides," Lucy said, digging some Midol out of the first aid kit.

"Then again, there's always what Priscilla calls 'hummer week' during those times," Shelly added, trying not to laugh.

"What the hell is that? Or do I even _want _to know?"

Shelly gave her a look. "_Hummer week. _Think about it."

"Oh God, Shell!" Lucy made a face when she realized what it meant. "I'm supposed to give the guy a_ blow job _ during my time of the month? I'm lucky I'm in the mood to let anyone touch me, much less _that_."

"Hey, if I had a man like that in bed with me, I wouldn't care what time of the month it was."

"Jesus Christ." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Speaking of dicks, did Owen call in yet?"

"No, but I did replenish the chocolate stash back in the kitchenette. I knew it needed done for some reason. And there's fresh coffee too."

"Shell, you are a life saver," Lucy grinned. "I could use a little of both before I go back and look over some contact sheets. Meanwhile, could you get Stella on the phone and let her know her pictures are ready?"

-----------------------

Paul had been engrossed in a photography book when Spanky plopped down beside him in the locker room.

"Whatcha reading, dude? Anything good?"

"Photography," Paul said, showing him the cover.

"Yeah? You thinking of taking it up or something? They got shit on the Internet for that, you know."

"I know, but some of us would also like to pick up an _actual book _once in awhile," Paul replied.

"Been thinking about Lucy again, huh?"

"Yeah. We've been discussing her perhaps expanding her business down in Austin."

"That's a bit of a gamble, dude, not to mention an expense."

"I know, which is why I plan to invest in it, provided she goes for it. In the meanwhile, she'll take assignments there from time to time to see if there is a need for her work."

"Investing? Dude, if you want to do that, you should be talking to Bradshaw."

Paul raised an eyebrow. "I have enough investments in other stuff, thank you very much. But Lucy's work is fascinating, and I really would want to see her go further with it, which is why I'd like to help her expand."

"Man, she's got to be something if you're talking like this. I don't think I've ever seen you so far gone on a chick before in all of the years we've known each other."

"Maybe because it's nice to have a woman with a head on her shoulders, yet supports what I do at the same time."

"Good point; compared to some of these chicks, she could be MENSA material," Spanky grinned. "And she's kind of a cute thing for being in her forties. Hey, isn't her birthday coming up?"

"Already past," Paul replied. "I had something for her for both that and Valentine's Day when I went to see her over the weekend."

"Oh yeah, the necklace. Brain fart; sorry about that. How did she like it, by the way?"

"She loved it."

"And here you were shitting razor blades that it wasn't fancy enough. I told you, dude, Lucy doesn't strike me as the fancy type. Am I right or what?"

"Okay, I'll give you that one; you were right."

"I'm always right when it comes to you and women."

"Bullshit."

"Anyway, when's the big investment supposed to happen?" Spanky asked.

"Not right away. Lucy wants to feel out the market in Austin first. You know, she's a smart and talented lady, but I wish she'd quit shooting herself down so much. I honestly think she doesn't know how much potential she really has."

"It's up to you to show her, dude."

"Exactly. And one way or another, I'm going to help bring that out in her."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"I don't believe it! Lucy's actually considering this?" Priscilla asked Shelly over lunch. "Oh dear, Owen is not going to like this at all."

"She's not diving head first into it," Shelly responded. "She's going to start small by taking some assignments in that area, and if she gets some exposure--no pun intended--she plans to open a studio down there."

"But what about her contacts here? She just paid off her loan for her studio here, and she mentioned wanting to save the rest of the money from her father's trust."

"She's keeping the studio," Shelly nodded. "It's going to be her primary base. She did mention something about franchising."

"Where is she getting the money? Granted, she's doing well, but Lucy isn't exactly wealthy enough to be spending that kind of cash."

"You won't believe it. Her wrestler boyfriend is putting up some. It's _his _ idea, by the way."

"You're right; I don't believe it," Priscilla shook her head. "And neither will Owen when he hears about this."

"Then again, he _might. _He's got contacts all over the country and overseas. Maybe he can get a few things out of Austin for Lucy."

"You know, you could be right, Shelly. I never thought of that."

"Hey, it's not like she's going to the other side of the world."

"She must really be far gone on that man to be even thinking about something like this."

"Sure is," Shelly laughed. "You should also see the necklace he got her for her birthday and Valentine's Day. Nothing swanky, but it's totally gorgeous. I just wish when the day comes when I turn forty-four, I have a hot man like that in my life."

"Especially one that wants to invest in business," Priscilla added. "Not many guys his age around that are level-headed. Nice to hear there is actually one that is thinking with the right organ."

"Oh, I figure he's thinking with _both_ of them," Shelly giggled. "Not that I can blame him. I've never seen Lucy happier or easier to work with since they started seeing each other--or what passes for seeing each other."

"Come to think of it, she hasn't been cussing out Owen as often either," Priscilla added.

"Exactly! She's become this whole different person, Pris. Who would have thought this time last year, she'd be talking about _franchising?"_

"Speaking of expansion, you don't think she's also considering…."

"I doubt it, especially at her age," Shelly shook her head. "I know Lucy's got Aunt Flow going on right now, and besides, she's on the pill. I still say she got some nooky off of him over the weekend when they were at the studio, though she denies it."

"Sex in the studio," Priscilla giggled. "Kinky!"

"One thing about Luce these days," Shelly added. "There's always something going on and there's never a dull moment in between."

-----------------------

"_Expanding?" _Owen asked. "What the hell brought on this idea?"

"Just something I've been mulling over since last weekend," Lucy nodded. "I want to test the market in Austin first before I make a final decision, though. The good thing is that I already have an investor if I do decide to open a second studio."

"Uh huh," Owen looked at her skeptically. "And this investor's initials wouldn't happen to be _P.L., _would it?"

"Maybe," Lucy said coyly.

"Can't say I blame him, though. He's seeing the same thing I've been telling you since we began working with each other. You're one hell of a photographer and if you get your ass outside of your confort zone once in awhile, you could go places."

"Oh, I've gone outside of my zone all right," she grinned. "There was the _Playgirl _ guy, Joe, C-Ray, and of course, Paul, to name a few."

"And to think you were ready to kick my ass when I sent you to do Paul."

"Looking back, I'm glad I _didn't. _It may have been the best thing you've done for me."

"You've been easier to be around, I'll give you that."

"Well my goodness, Owen, are you saying I was _bitchy?" _she teased.

"You had your moments," he winked back at her. "Anyway, I happen to have some contacts in the Austin and Dallas areas to get you started. If you want to go through with this opportunity, I am behind you 110. And if you need a second investor, I'm behind you there too."

Lucy smiled. "Thank you, Owen. I cannot begin to tell you how much that means to me. My biggest problem at present is wondering what to get Paul for his birthday. It's coming up in April. I don't think I ever tried to buy anything for a man that has practically everything."

"Now that," Owen replied, "you are completely on your own."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"I have an idea what you can get your boyfriend for his birthday. It'll take awhile to get it right, but I think it would be pretty cool," Lucy's longtime friend, Toni, said.

"Do tell. I am all ears," Lucy replied.

"Get your old band buddies up here from Virginia, and then get a few hours' of studio time and cut a CD just for Paul. You always said he seemed fascinated with the whole thing of you being in a band in college."

"Or I can have a copy made of the ghetto CD."

"Nah, you'd be better off with something more current."

"Toni, I haven't done any singing for _years," _Lucy pointed out. "I'd probably end up cutting something that would make dogs howl. I don't even know where the rest of the guys from the band are anyway. The only person I even heard from was Mark, and that was a Christmas letter two years ago from California."

"So get studio musicians," Toni suggested.

"Do you have any idea what that would cost? I'm trying to save what's left in the trust, especially if I decide to open that studio in Austin."

"You want to get him an original present, don't you? Think of all those fan girls that send him stupid shit. He's probably got goofy stuff out of the wazoo. Imagine what Paul would think opening up a CD from you. And you're his girl."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to consider it. I'd have to get my voice up to par first, though."

"Now that's the spirit!"

"I'm not guaranteeing it's going to be fantastic," Lucy added. "In the meantime, I'm going to call around to some studios and see what their going rates are for making demos."

"Who cares that it isn't fantastic to the rest of the world? This is _for Paul_. I seriously doubt he'll care, being it's coming from you."

"Well, I will say that it will beat the usual cheesy stuff."

"Exactly my point, Luce."

"So you really think he'd go for this?"

"Well, duh, even you said he was into your CD collection and asking about the ghetto one of the band the first time he came over to your place. It's only logical that you make a new one. Something tells me he is going to go ape shit over it."

Lucy thought it over a moment. Why the hell not? The worst that could happen would be him getting a huge laugh over it with his buddies. The best thing….well, that could be almost _anything._


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Lucy, that was great!" the man in the booth praised as she finished the final track on the CD she was making for Paul's birthday. "Let's play it back and see what you think."

"Sure, Frank," she nodded. "You're the boss."

Owen was right about one thing, Frank Apollo thought. Lucy seemed to be a gentler, kinder person these days and actually _easier to get along with. _She was also looking and dressing better than when Frank last saw her, even looking a little more toned.

He wasn't sure who was responsible for the 'new' Lucy, but whoever it was, she needed to hang around with them more often. Perhaps he could get the 'inside scoop' on the lady the next time he spoke with Owen. He owed Frank a lunch anyway.

Meanwhile, he could guess perhaps it was a man, and as they listened to the tracks Lucy had laid down that morning, Frank decided to do a little probing on his own.

"Looks like you never lost your touch from the time you came back from Virginia," Frank grinned. "A few touches here and there, and you've got one fine produce, lady."

"Honestly, even I surprise myself," Lucy agreed. This was going better than she thought.

"So any ideas on what labels you're going to seek out?" Frank asked.

"Labels? Oh, no, no," she shook her head. "This is actually a birthday gift for a friend."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who may _he_ be?"

"Who said it was a _male?" _Lucy asked back.

"I don't have to guess too much. You look a lot different than you used to, and happier than a pig in shit these days. So who is the lucky man?"

Lucy filled him in on Paul, how they had met and how their relationship had progressed.

"Sounds like a great fellow," Frank said with a grin. "So how old is he?"

Oh shit, here we go, she thought, then sighed. "He's going to be twenty eight in April. And before you make any wise cracks, he knows my age and is perfectly fine with it."

"Did I say anything?"

"No, but I know you were at least _thinking _it."

"Hey, whatever floats your boat. You're a big girl that can think for herself. And this guy is apparently good for you. So he's getting this fine CD for his personal collection, huh?"

"Oh yes," Lucy replied. "Toni gave me the idea when I was pondering what to get Paul for his birthday. See, he travels so much in his work and probably gets all kinds of things from fans, ranging from the blasé to the bizarre. So I wanted to do something different."

"And here we are," Frank smiled.

"Exactly. So how soon can you have this bad boy ready?"

"Judging on the very little work it obviously needs, I'd say less than a week. But what's the hurry? April isn't for another month and a half yet."

"Paul will be in Austria for his birthday this year," Lucy explained. "They're overseas for about ten days around then before being back in the States on April 21. I wanted to get this thing recorded, mixed, mastered, and ready to give to him before he leaves for the tour."

"Aha, it makes sense now. But I have to admit you seem to be really gone on this man."

"Well, to be honest, Frank, I never met anyone like him. It's like Paul's a rare breed of man of his age group that isn't out just to get laid. He's sweet, respectful. Nice sense of humor and very focused on his work. And he wants me to expand my photography business."

"Really? He's not jealous of your own career? Some young guys can be funny about that, you know."

"I agree. In any event, I can be assured that Paul is not one of them. To be honest, I'd like to think he's a diamond among useless rocks. I really think for once this is one relationship that could go somewhere, but I'd like to keep things progressing at the nice pace it is presently before I make any long term plans."


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Lucy had been in her office looking over some of her most recent work when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"So help me God, you better damn well be Owen acting stupid or you will have my teeth sinking in your wrists and you'll be lucky to get those fingers back."

"Does that include me?"

Her tone changed at the sound of the man's voice behind her._ "Paul?!"_

"Last time I checked, sweetheart."

Lucy turned around. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in without me hearing you? You usually sound like a team of horses."

"I made sure Shelly was quiet and didn't make a fuss." He lifted his leg. "Just having a little trouble again. I'm off for a few."

"I'm guessing someone rushed back to work too early?" Lucy gave him a shame-on-you look.

"I love my job, okay?"

"I thought something was odd when I watched Raw the other night when you weren't moving around very much. You guys were great, by the way."

"Wait, you actually watched the show? I thought you didn't like wrestling."

"Shelly suckered me into watching. I'm glad I did, though. May I add that high definition does you no justice; you're much more sexy in person."

"Thanks…I think," Paul replied, blushing a little. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"You mean when I'm not photographing sexy men in my studio or having one in my office?" she smiled at him. "By the way, you're working that longer hair well. Even the pictures from our 'little project' show it."

"Uh….no one has seen those, right?"

"They've been for my eyes only," Lucy smiled again.

At least for now, she thought, having a few ideas in mind but hadn't really acted on them yet.

"Okay. And the other thing we talked about the last time….still thinking about it?"

"Actually, Owen has some contacts in Austin. He's going to see if they can throw some stuff my way; he flew down last week and showed them some of my work."

"Are you serious?" Paul was beaming.

"You would be surprised how many contacts Owen has in both this country and overseas. I'm not going to rely on him too much, but I can use all the help I can get to get started since I'm going to be treading in a strange land, to say the least."

"Well, I'm certainly backing you all the way."

"I certainly hope so, Paulie Boy. This was all _your _idea to begin with, remember?"

"You inspired me," he replied, winking. "So are you free tonight?"

"For you, always. I just can't believe you come back and forth all the time when you're so far from home."

"Again, you inspire me. It isn't like I'm not used to traveling so much. A guy has to have some travel for pleasure once in awhile, and I can't think of any better pleasure than what's sitting in front of me right now."

Lucy just smiled in response; she just hoped this 'inspiration' would continue once he had the birthday surprise she was planning for him in hand.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Come on, Paul, quit goofing around; we should get inside. It's cold as shit out here," Lucy said, practically dragging him by the hand.

They had gone to dinner and driving around town just for the hell of it; it wasn't often they saw each other and enjoyed each other's company during their rare times together, But now she was shivering and wanted to get into the house.

"Okay, okay, but do you have to practically pull my arm out of its socket?"

"You know you love it a little rough," she giggled, trying to lighten the mood by pushing him against the wall, where she kissed him deeply.

"Hmm, maybe a little rough isn't such a bad thing," Paul replied, biting the delicate flesh of her neck.

Lucy giggled as Paul moved downward to her shoulder, briskly running his hands under her jacket and then under her shirt.

"Whoa, easy, bad boy," she said, pulling away. "_That _can wait until we get inside."

Paul gave a little whine while she found her keys, managing to unlock the door before they stepped inside.

Lucy was caught off guard as he pushed her against the wall. She cried out in both surprise and pleasure as he pressed against her, feeling his obvious arousal.

"What...baby? I can't do this...here..." she implored him, breathless.

"You're right," he agreed, pulling her into the living room and over to the sofa.

"Better?" he whispered, as he slowly began to undress her.

"What do you think?" Lucy purred sexily as she caressed his face with the back of her hand, trailing down his chest, and lingered along the waistband of his pants.

"Oh Jesus, Luce," he inhale sharply as her hand delved down, lowering the zipper, brushing against the firm bulge concealed within.

Grasping the side of his pants and pulling them down, she revealed the soft, stretched material of his underwear, also peeling them off before she disposed of his shirt.

Collapsing on the sofa, they pulled each other close, their kisses are at once deliberate and probing, with Paul groaning deeply with each movement as his body was stimulated by the friction between them.

Lucy moaned and whispered in his ear, and gently bit at the tender lobe. He loved it, becoming encouraged by it, and he gently pushed her onto her back.

Paul raised his body above hers, hovering for an instant, then began descending, settling into position, gaining access to the gaping and inviting spot that awaited his invasion. He slid in easily, and immediately gasped at the tightness that welcomed him.

Another low moan escaped past his lips as he began to thrust rhythmically back and forth while her body lifted upwards to meet his. She could detect the sparkling sheen of his hazel eyes as he took in every sensation.

They moved fluently together, seeking that ultimate goal, yet, longing for time to forever stand still. Lucy then attempted to turn them over, and he allowed it, helping her to keep themselves connected, not wanting to become separated as she began mounting him.

Paul was near that impending threshold of falling over the precipice, and she slowed their strides, trying to ease up on the intensity, so it could that much longer, but at that point, it was useless.

She heard his voice becoming louder, stronger, as the moment approached. She saw his eyes watching her every move, watching as they pleasured one another.

Then he released, causing them both to tremble as they came together in a heated burst of fulfillment and overwhelming sensations.

Eventually, their united sighs and gasps began to subside, and Paul pulled Lucy down upon his chest, cradling her against him, stroking her hair and rubbing her back while she enjoyed his gentle touch.

"Now that's what I call a perfect ending to a great evening," he finally said.

"Who says it has to end?" Lucy asked. "We can always go into the bedroom and finish what we just started. The night's still young and you have a few weeks off, remember?"


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Another date with the young stud last night?" Shelly called out when Lucy arrived the next day.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. And for the last damn time, his name is _Paul."_

"I know his name, silly. I'm just still happy you landed such an amazing, sexy guy."

"Shell, _I'm_ still stunned--though happy--that I landed someone like him, especially since he can have practically anyone."

"But he chose _you_. You must have something going on that got his attention in the first place."

"Not sure what that is, but I can say he got mine just from being a nice guy and not a jackass like a lot of men his age are."

"Apparently one hell of a kisser too," Shelly giggled.

"And you know this _how, _Miss Busybody?"

"Duh, the night in the Marriott parking lot? And who knows how much tonsil hockey and 'doctor' you two have played since then. Seems every time he's here, you come in the next day grinning like a Cheshire cat."

"Jesus, you're a nosy shit," Lucy said, giving her a look. "Yes, he's a very good kisser."

"So what's new with the big franchise project? He still on you about that?"

"But of course, especially since I told him Owen is trying to push my work with some of his own contacts down there."

"Good, at least you'll have a running start."

"Let's hope so," Lucy sighed.

"So getting back to the sexy boyfriend, how is the birthday present thing progressing?"

"Frank called me earlier and said things should be ready by Friday."

"Excellent! Then you'll have plenty of time to send it."

"Yeah, but it looks like there won't be much of a hurry as I thought."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Evidently, Paul wasn't 100 percent healed from his last injury. He's taking a few weeks off."

"Oh, damn, that has to suck."

"I can see dedication to one's work, but I think he's a little gung ho about it at times. I just hope he doesn't get stupid and do something that could cause permanent damage. He's got a lot of potential."

"In the ring or out?" Shelly asked with a grin.

"I'd say both. And get your mind out of the gutter. He's going to try to read for some film and stage parts while he's off."

"Wow, the man doesn't slow down, does he? First flying back and forth to see you and now acting? Holy shit."

"Stella told me about a project she's in looking for guys to model for it too. It sounds great from what she said about it. I sent Paul over while he's hanging around for a couple of days. And don't tell anyone--_especially not Priscilla_--but I did a few test shots of him on my own time awhile back."

"So _that's _why you two were here on a Saturday."

"Yes, and there was no fooling around if you must know. Again, not a word to anyone."

"Sure, but what's the big secret?"

"Well, I have a couple of things in mind, but I want to feel those prospects out first. I still say the man has a career beyond killing other guys in the ring, and if I can help launch him in another aspect, then he could really go places."

"Uh oh," Shelly replied. "I don't know what you're up to, Luce, but I have a feeling this is going to be something _big."_


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"So what do you think?" Lucy asked the magazine editor in front of her. "Now granted these are a few test shots, but the man is absolutely photogenic. Just my opinion, of course."

"I will say this much," the editor replied, flipping through Lucy's photos of the dark man, "he looks great from what I have seen so far, not to mention he is quite…well, let's say 'gifted' in quite a few places."

"I won't argue there. Paul is a very suave, sexy and talented individual, and a feature spread would give him the recognition that he really deserves."

"Well, we have used a couple of men from WWE in the past," the editor nodded, "but I have never seen a man like this one. The eyes, the dark looks, the great smile. He's absolutely gorgeous."

"And needs to show more skin," Lucy winked, holding up Paul's current promotional photo that she had shot a few months back. "Not just for _me, _however."

The editor studied the photos again. "My God, that hair. Is that all his? I know from past experience that some guys tend to 'enhance' a lot of things to make themselves appear even better."

Lucy grinned. "Oh trust me, every hair on that man's head belongs to him. And those are not contacts either, but his natural eye color. As a matter of fact, _everything_ on there is totally natural. It must be the good Hispanic genes."

"Hispanic?" the editor asked, definitely interested now.

"Well, _half. _His mom was born in Mexico."

"I'd like to really consider him for the magazine. And any additional photos you have to send me will be kept completely confidential and are not printed in the magazine - they're just for evaluation."

"Perfect," Lucy nodded. "I'll look at the rest on the contact sheets back at the studio, and if I see anything else that might be worthy--though Paul has never taken a bad picture as far as I am concerned--I'll send them along."

---------------------

Most men that would be inactive due to a foot injury that wasn't quite healed completely would be bored out of their skulls, but not Paul.

In addition to resting and working out, he vegetated himself by watching more movies than the average guy, hanging out whenever possible with the few friends he had at home when he wasn't yakking to Spanky on the phone, going to the mall even if he didn't buy anything (Lucy had been working on his wardrobe 'makeover' anyway).

Even with his foot, Paul made it to as many auditions as possible and a few acting workshops, went swimming in the lakes and springs around town, and driving to New Mexico to visit his mother, stopping at some great little barbecue joints along the way and making a total pig of himself.

And then there was the occasional trip "up north" to surprise Lucy in between phone calls and emails with her.

It may not have been every guy's ideal thing during their time off, but it suited him just fine.

He had called her earlier, but Shelly told him that Lucy had had some kind of meeting with an editor of "some womens' entertainment magazine" and had seemed excited about it.

Well, that's weird, Paul thought. Lucy wasn't a big fan of women's magazines; hell, she didn't even have _one _ in her own apartment. Why would she be excited about a shoot for one?

Someone knocked at the door when he hung up the phone. He answered it, to find a Federal Express man there, asking Paul to sign for a package.

What the hell? he wondered, looking down at the small parcel. I don't remember ordering anything.

He signed for it, and then went inside to open the little box, shaking it to be sure it wasn't anything too bizarre. There were a lot of Mayors of Crazytowns out there; Paul had gotten almost all of them deleted from his MySpace and IM, but there were always a few that managed to sneak through with wacky messages and gifts. They were _fucking nuts!_

But when he opened it, Paul could see that this wasn't from some anonymous nut. It was a CD, with a card attached to the top of it:

_¡Hola, guapo! _

_This was originally supposed to be for your birthday, but since you may be off for awhile, I decided to make it both a 'get well' and birthday present combined so you might be entertained for at least a little bit._

_Take care and be well._

_All my love, Lucy_

_PS: If you laugh at this, I will come down there and mess up your other foot, mister._

Paul grinned, turning over the CD in his hand, wondering who was on it. He didn't see any cover art, but his curiosity was piqued nevertheless. And why would he laugh at _ this?_

He slid it into the CD player he'd had in the living room; within moments, Lucy's singing had filled the room.

Wow, what a set of pipes on that woman, he thought. That and she takes great pictures. Was there anything she _couldn't _do? If so, it wasn't very much.

Paul dozed off on the couch a short time later to the sound of her voice, the last thought of his being he had to find a great way to thank her. He couldn't think of a better gift anyone could have given him right then.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Paul grinned when he opened an email from Spanky a couple of days later. He always loved hearing from his partner and longtime friend; the little dude always had some funny story to tell, whether the tour was in the country or overseas.

There were pictures sent from the stop in Japan of Spanky goofing off with some of the other Superstars as well as some of the Japanese fans, along with the notes of "so and so says hi!" and "some of the gang miss you!"

But there had been another attachment that caught Paul's attention, especially with Spank's note that accompanied it:

_Dude, you have to check this out! You know I've been email and phone buddies with Shelly, Lucy's assistant, right? Anyway, she sent me this video thing of when she and Lucy went to the karaoke joint up their way. Can't say much for Shell's singing except it sounds like cats mating (don't tell her that or she'll fucking kill me). On the other hand, DAMN, dude, Luce will blow you out of the water on this thing! Too bad she's too old to go on **American Idol **or some shit, because her voice KICKS ASS. And I thought she just took awesome pictures!_

Paul opened the video to see for himself, turning on the computer speakers once he saw Lucy on the screen.

Wow. Spanky was right; even at karaoke, Lucy was outstanding. He actually thought of burning his copy of the CD she had sent him to give to Spanky. Paul was sure Lucy wouldn't mind; out of all of his friends, Spanky was one of her favorites.

He sent an email back to Spanky reporting on his progress and that he was about to close on a great studio space for Lucy's studio in the Austin location. Even if she didn't take it, Paul could use it for something else. Nothing like investing in a few pieces of real estate here and there.

The next email had also caught Paul's attention. It had been from a woman he'd never heard of before and was about to mark it as spam until he recognized the return address as that of a popular magazine that featured men and was geared for female audiences.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering why they would be interested in _him._There were plenty of guys in the company that were more appealing to women and had better builds than he did. Paul just didn't get it.

The email included a phone number and address in New York, and the name of the editor to contact. He wasn't sure what it was about, but he jotted down the information anyway.

Might as well check into some prospects while I'm all but sitting on my ass, he thought.

--------------------

"Shell! It's bad enough you had your nephew record us at karaoke, but for the love of Christ, did you have to send it to _Spanky?"_

"What? Come on, Luce; it wasn't like you were drunk. And even the emcee thought you were great. I had to share it with Spank. Besides, he's always sending me shit on Paul and you don't hear _him _ complaining, do you?"

"Great. We have friends that rat us out to each other. Now not only will Paul see that God awful thing, it will probably also be up on YouTube or one of those video sites by the end of the day."

"I don't think Spanky is that tech savvy just yet," Shelly shook her head. "But speaking of music, did you hear anything from Paul yet on what he thought of the CD?"

"He loved it, can you believe that?" Lucy asked, smiling.

"I can believe it, especially after karaoke the other night. Even Spanky thinks your voice rocks. I think you missed your true calling, Luce."

"My 'true calling' is photography, and even that took awhile for me to make a name for myself and a decent living with it. Music is a hobby, Shell; that's it. No one is going to be clamoring for me to sign a record deal at my age."

"No, but they'll come running for more of your pictures after this," Shelly replied, waving a phone messages. "That magazine you went to for your appointment called. They're interested in using--of all people--_Paul."_

"What! I knew the editor wanted to consider him, but they're really interested?"

"Evidently so. And they want _you _to do the shoot."

"Oh boy," Lucy sighed, studying the note.

"What's the matter? This is an opportunity of a lifetime, maybe your biggest break yet, particularly if that issue is a big seller."

"Yeah," Lucy nodded. "Question is, how do I break this to _**Paul?"**_


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Luce, what the hell were you _thinking?!" _Paul exclaimed in their next call. "I can't believe you showed those pictures to that editor. I thought they were going to be kept between _us."_

"They are," she explained. "They won't be published; they were just used for consideration. I know the editor liked them, but I never thought it would turn into an overwhelming reaction by the entire staff."

"Great, now I get to bare my ass for the world," he groaned.

"You won't have to get completely naked," she countered. "It's one of those 'implied' shoots. Their type of publication doesn't allow complete nudity."

"So I'll have to strip down in front of a strange photographer until I'm _half_ naked and give the fag a hard on in the process. Nice."

"If it's any comfort, I'll be doing the shoot."

"_**Huh?!"**_

"You heard me. They want me to do the shoot. Feel better now?"

"You know I won't be living this down in the locker room," Paul pointed out.

"Is that why you're complaining about this, because you're worried about what a bunch of steroid freaks would think? Look, Paul, we all know the truth; they're just going to be jealous. And look at the big picture; this could really give you the recognition you should have to begin with."

"Yeah, but it isn't like I'm one of the fucking Divas," he whined.

"Hey, look what _Cosmopolitan_ did for Burt Reynolds back in the day, mister. This isn't going to be some 'fluff' piece like the Diva _Playboy _ones have been. You get a few sexy shots along with your story. And in my honest opinion, you have one hell of a back story to go with that body."

"Jesus Christ," Paul groaned again. "I could see a Latin magazine or some other thing where I actually have clothes on my ass, but being half naked for _Cosmo?"_

"You're half naked in the ring on cable TV anyway," Lucy pointed out.

"My attire is loose enough so nothing shows," Paul countered. "I can't believe we're even discussing this."

"Oh come on, you're always going on about taking risks. What makes this any different?"

"Uh…. does _I'm going to be practically in the nude for the world to see _ring a bell? And when the wrestling sites get hold of this, they're going to have a fucking field day."

"So? You wouldn't be the first guy in the company to do something like this. And the last guys bared it all for _Playgirl. _This is _Cosmo _and you won't be completely in the raw. There's a difference."

He sighed. "You know, since you are so hell bent on this thing, I may as well do it to get you off my ass."

"Right on, baby! And hey, you should do something while you're inactive so people don't forget about you."

"Oh they won't forget about me, all right. And I'm only doing this because you're doing the shoot. Otherwise, no damned way."

"This is going to be a blast," Lucy said, getting excited. "Trust me, you're going to be a hit, sweetheart."


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Dude! What's this I hear about you getting naked for some chick magazine?" Spanky asked while they were on the phone a week later, trying to restrain himself from laughing.

"Who the hell told you that?" Paul asked.

"Duh, Paul! Ever hear of the Internet? It's all over a couple of message boards and shit. I think it's on a fan site of yours too. You should get out more often."

"Oh, Christ. I knew this was going to happen. Think you can raise some bail money so I can kill my girlfriend?"

"Whoa, wait! _Lucy _is behind all of this?"

"Yeah, you can say that. Long story."

"Mmmmkay, I won't go there. Perhaps it's better off I don't know how all of this came about. So I'm guessing it's true you're doing a spread _in the raw."_

"Very fucking funny. Not quite, dude. A few vital places will be covered."

"Aw shit, I was hoping for the full monty."

"What are you, a fag? Jesus, Spanky, like we don't see enough damn dicks in the locker room, literally and figuratively, of course."

"You know you're going to be razzed to hell and back about this," Spanky pointed out.

"Yeah, I tried putting that through to Luce. It went right over her damn head."

"_You're actually going to do this thing?" _Spanky asked.

"I'm only doing it because they want Lucy to do the pictures," Paul replied. "That and it's not total nudity. Otherwise, there would have been no damn way I'd done it."

"Wow, man, you could like be the Burt of this millennium."

"Right, if my career doesn't get flushed down the john as a result of this."

"Doubt that, dude. Chicks dig you. They'll buy like ten copies each of that shit. And they may not get to see the whole thing, but at least you got better 'equipment' than I do."

"Christ, I can't believe you just said that."

"Hey, you're lucky to be a dude or _I'd_ be chasing your ass around the room."

"You're just a total wise guy today, aren't you, Spank? Does your fiancée happen to know about your little man crush, by the way?"

"Who said anything about a man crush? You know I'm just messing with your head."

"Mmm hmm, okay," Paul said with a laugh. "I'll remember that when I'm keeping a closer eye on you in the locker room."

"But you got to promise me one thing."

"Name it, man."

"When the issue comes out, I want the first autographed copy," Spanky said, breaking out laughing.

"No problem. I can arrange that after I come back and kick your ass."


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

On the day of the _Cosmo_ shoot, Paul had arrived at the studio, still not thrilled about this whole thing, but if it would help Lucy's career, he wasn't going to bitch about it any longer.

He had no idea why he was chosen for the feature when there were plenty of other guys in the locker rooms of all three brands that would have been more suitable. Sure, Paul had his following, but he wasn't exactly in the same league as guys such as Cena or even the Hardys.

_So what did the editors choose **him? **_

He had to wonder if Lucy had something to do with this mini push of sorts; otherwise, he had no idea what the fuss was about when he got appreciative stares from women ranging in ages from little girls to housewives in their fifties.

If it were up to Lucy, she would tell him exactly what the fuss was; in addition to his dark looks, Paul also had a big heart and sweet personality, along with his funny, spontaneous side. There was nothing sexier than a man who could make ladies laugh in addition to being warm, generous, and an overall class act. Men like him were difficult to find these days.

Truth be told, in spite of his good qualities, Paul did have his shy side; with that in mind, he couldn't believe Luce would stoop to such a thing as showing those damn nude test pictures to a magazine, and _Cosmo_, of all the ones. Jesus!

Sighing, Paul went inside, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible.

-------------------

Lucy barely caught her breath at the sight of Paul when he had come out in only a robe; sure, she'd seen and photographed gorgeous men and of course had photo sessions with _him_ before, but there was still something that stood out from the pack.

The kind of man one would see on the street, she thought. He was just so..._real._

"I see the hair and makeup lady didn't have to spend much time with you," she said warmly, giving him a reassuring smile.

"You'll have to pardon me, sweetheart," Paul replied, shaking his head. "I'm kind of a novice at this kind of thing."

"Well, I'm a novice at doing this for a major magazine," she nodded. "So this will be a new adventure for both of us."

"You'll get me through this thing, right?"

What a child in a man's body, Lucy thought, trying not to giggle. She nodded confidently, telling Paul to just be himself. He took his best pictures that way, she added.

Barely containing herself, Lucy then told him to remove his robe, then instructed him to do various poses.

With her encouragement, it hadn't taken him long to get into the session. Hell, it was _Lucy, _after all, and Paul figured this wasn't the first time she'd seen him naked.

God, he was beautiful, Lucy thought as she happily clicked away. Not one of those steroid freaks he hung out with in the locker room, but every day man on the street that would still turn heads in his own right.

"How about a break?" she finally asked after finishing a couple of rolls. "Lord knows you earned it and I want to take a look at a few of these shots anyway."

"Finally," he sighed. "Good thing you asked, because I have to piss. My teeth were ready to float."

"TMI," Lucy shook her head, laughing. "You know where the bathroom is. Don't forget to put the robe back on, though; you may excite Shelly a bit too much otherwise."

"_She's here too? _Jesus Christ, Luce!"

"Well,_someone_ has to answer the phones and be out front to man things while I'm back here."

"You couldn't hire a dude from a temp service for the day?"

"Very funny, Paul. I pay Shelly enough money without worrying about a temp when I don't need one."

"You know she's going to be passing gory details to Spanky."

"Trust me, once this issue shows up in mail boxes and newsstands all over the country, and perhaps the _world_, Shelly and Spanky gossiping online will be the last thing on your mind. Now go pee before your kidneys explode all over my studio."


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"So how did it turn out?" Shelly asked eagerly as Lucy studied the contact sheet from her _Cosmo_ shoot with Paul.

Lucy sighed, sitting back. "I wish I had this problem with _all_ of my work," she replied. "There isn't a bad picture in the bunch. I should show these to Owen and see what he thinks."

"Do you honestly think he'd be interested in seeing some near-naked dude?"

"Hey, this is mild compared to what Owen photographed back in his day."

"You mean he---"

"Black and white abstract nude photography was one of Owen's specialties," Lucy finished. "Did you even attempt to read up on _anything _ before you got this job?"

"Just yours," Shelly replied with a shrug.

"Oh well, better than nothing, I guess."

"So had Paul seen these yet?"

"I'm going to email him a few of them that I like best," Lucy nodded. "At this point, that might be a tough decision, though."

"He _is_ gorgeous," Shelly sighed in agreement. "Especially now that he grew his hair out again."

Lucy nodded. "I agree; the longer hair adds to the whole aura of the photos."

"Some of us could only be so lucky."

"I don't know, Shell; your nephew photographed very well when I did his senior pictures, remember?"

"Oh yeah, those did come out fantastic. Even _he_ liked them, that coming from a kid that hated getting school pictures done. But getting back to Paul, I wouldn't know why he would be worried about getting razzed by the other guys when this comes out."

"Men are weird creatures, Shelly"

"Yeah, you aren't kidding."

"Go get that, will you?" Lucy asked when the phone rang. "It could be the magazine editor wondering about the shoot. Let them know that I should have these prints ready by tomorrow."

------------------------

"Lucy, these are absolutely striking," Owen praised when he viewed the contact sheet during their lunch together. "I don't think I could have done this well even on my best days."

"Now you're really making it deep, Owen."

"No, I'm serious. I've told you more than once that you can produce some high quality work when you go outside your comfort zone." He waved the contact sheet. "This is just one example."

"Paul taking a bad picture is a rare occurrence," Lucy replied. "I've seen this guy roll in somewhere right out of bed, not even bothering to shave first, and _still_ look like he could be in _GQ."_

"Perhaps," Owen nodded. "But the lighting, the set, and how you had him pose are all very natural. You brought that out very well."

"And to think he wouldn't have done this otherwise if _Cosmo _hadn't chosen me to do the shoot," Lucy chuckled.

"Can't say I can blame them for choosing you. Of course, I may be a bit biased."

"Be biased all you like, Owen. I appreciate the support though I may not act like it at times."

"Well, thank you. And speaking of support, I have a couple of contacts in Austin that are interested in using you for some work."

"_Honestly?" _Lucy glowed.

"Well, one is definitely out of your usual genre. There is this architect friend of mine that is looking for a new photographer to shoot his buildings and homes. He's not happy with his present one and when I showed him some of those scenic stills from your portfolio, he was quite intrigued."

"Architecture, huh?" Lucy asked thoughtfully. "That sounds fascinating. And buildings don't usually talk back. Think you can get me more details on that?"

"I can do that when I get back to the office," Owen nodded.

"So what's the other one?"

"A fashion spread for one of those nightlife tabloids."

Lucy wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. I think the architect would be far better."

"I can always tell them no, Lucy," Owen offered. "I thought you may have a slight interest, being you worked with Stella before up here---"

"Wait! Why didn't you say Stella would be part of this? She's one of the few models I actually _enjoy_ working with. Outside of Paul, that is," Lucy added with a wink.

"Judging by these photos, I'd day Paul enjoyed working with you too."

"Very funny, Owen. So do you think when you get back to the office you could get that information for me concerning the Austin jobs in between you trying to be a comedian?"

She then took the contact sheet from him. "In the meanwhile, I need to get back and make prints up for the _Cosmo_ editor. We have a major star waiting to happen, after all."


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The next month had been a busy one; even in Austin on the assignments Owen had referred her, Lucy hadn't gotten much time with Paul.

She also figured he had his own life and friends to fill his time, and that most guys didn't like being pressured into spending time together if they didn't want to. Besides, absence made the heart grow fonder.

"You know you can crash at my apartment instead of paying for a hotel," Paul informed Lucy once she had arrived.

"Yeah? And how do I know you'll keep your hands to yourself?" she teased.

"You mean I _have _ to after you just photographed me practically naked not long ago?"

"Maybe," she giggled. Lucy loved teasing him.

"Come on; I can park my ass on the couch while you're here."

"It's nice that you want to be a gentleman, but it isn't like we haven't slept together before. No use giving up your own bed for _my _ sake. Besides, you need to take care of that foot, ankle, or whatever the hell it is."

"So what did Owen send you down here to do?"

"Don't worry; I'm not here to take pictures of more naked men. There's a fashion thing for one of those nightlife rags, and an architect that wants me to do some of his buildings for his promotional brochures. Not exactly _Cosmopolitan_, but I figure I could both get my feet wet down here and get some bookings in before the issue comes out."

"Uh….when does that thing come out anyway?" Paul wondered.

"If things stay on schedule, the editor gave me a date of around the week of April 7, but subscribers will likely get it a bit earlier. To think that is the week before your birthday."

"Great," Paul said, letting out a groan.

"Look, if you're worried about your buddies giving you shit, don't. We know they're jealous little weenies under those huge bodies anyway because _Cosmo_ didn't pick _them_. As for Spanky, I'm sure you wouldn't have any trouble planting your foot in his ass."

"Yeah, you're right in that aspect," he nodded, then began to ask, "Do you honestly think…?"

Lucy knew what he was about to ask, and nodded eagerly. "Paul, from both professional and personal experience, I can strongly attest to I think any magazine shoot including some sexy WWE guy--present company included-- will likely be a brisk seller. You should know first hand that there are women that love wrestling as much as guys do and they would like to see some man candy. The guys get hard ons from having Divas in _Playboy _every year; why not the ladies getting hot and bothered with a man in _Cosmo?_ The only difference is you look like a _real_ man and you aren't baring it all for the world."

"I _almost _was," Paul countered. "Very, _very _little was left to the imagination."

"I think that was the point of the shoot, Paul."

"It still felt a little strange, though. But be honest, you didn't show those naked test shots to anyone else, did you?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. "No, I haven't; I have them locked up in a safe place no one but me knows about. I can't see why you're so embarrassed about this whole thing. It isn't like you're some fifty something guy with a bad comb over and a beer gut that thinks he's hot stuff."

Paul made a face. "Eww. Good point. Did I tell you since the shoot the talent agency I was with for a few years down here didn't re-sign me?"

She gave him a look. _"What? _Are you serious?"

"Guess they were cleaning house and since I didn't really get any requests, there was no point keeping dead wood around, I guess."

"Hmph. Dead wood my ass. They'll live to regret that move once your _Cosmo _ issue comes out. Better yet, you'll probably have other agencies all over the country tripping over each other to sign you."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Luce, okay? Besides, my best talent is in the ring, remember?"

"Mmmm hmmm. Then there are some of us that may debate that that's your only real talent," Lucy grinned, giving him a sly wink.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

A few weeks later, Paul was walking down the corridor to a meeting, seeing a group of divas along the way.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii, Paul," they chorused, smiling at him widely.

"Afternoon, ladies," he responded cordially.

_Huh? _Very few of them even acknowledged him before, he thought, slightly confused.

He made his way the rest of the way down, not missing the grins and a few chortles of some of the other guys along the way.

Jericho even got in a crack as Paul passed another group of guys. "Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the sexy beast around here."

Paul stopped for a moment, taking it in. _What the hell was __**that**__ about?!_

Wordlessly, he moved along before reaching the meeting room. Hell, even Stephanie was fawning all over him today; normally, she barely noticed him.

Okay, this whole day has been totally weird, he thought. And he wasn't even back on the active roster yet.

It wasn't until he had run into Spanky; who had snickered upon seeing his partner and best friend that Paul finally spoke up.

"All right, what the hell is going on around here today? I have guys giving me weird looks and stupid comments, the divas are all but trying to jump my bones, and even Steph and Hunter are kissing my ass. And now you look like you're ready to bust a gut. What the fuck gives here?"

Spanky showed him the new _Cosmo _and grinned. "Nice layout, dude."

"Nobody told me the thing was out already! And where the hell did you get _that? _I never figured you for reading chick magazines."

"I stole Lilian's copy," Spanky replied. "I had to see it for myself. Anyone ever tell you that you have a nice ass?"

"Oh Christ," Paul groaned. "Why did Lucy talk me into this shit?"

"Dude, relax. It hasn't hit the stands yet. As for the big shits kissing ass, they're probably going to do a story line or something."

"Nice." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Man, this could help with us getting a push toward another title shot. Or even a push for just _you_ getting a title shot for that matter." He put his arm around Paul's shoulder. "Picture it; you as the next IC Champion!"

"You are so full of shit," Paul shook his head. "There's other guys in here that are more worthy of that chance, none which were in _Cosmo_, by the way."

"I'm telling you, this thing can open some serious doors for you!" Spanky said excitedly.

Paul gave him a strange look. "Dude, you are dreaming." He then tapped the magazine between them. "And _this _ will most likely give me a boost for about a month or two, then it's back to the bottom of the totem pole. But I can't criticize Lucy for trying."

**  
**


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

As the weeks ensued, Lucy spent time on her assignments between her home base and Austin. Thanks to Owen's references, she had found herself picking up more and more work in Austin; maybe Paul buying that studio space hadn't been a bad idea after all.

Much to her pleasure, Paul also seemed to be recovering quite nicely. She knew how too much time off could get stale to an ambitious guy such as himself and Lucy sense he was getting restless.

And with the sales of the _Cosmo _issue with his centerfold layout selling briskly enough to rival Burt's (the magazine had also made history again by also putting Paul on the cover), both fans and management were as eager to get him back in the ring as he was. In addition to the issue flying off the stands, the issue and Paul's spread were also being sold on eBay to the highest bidders.

During the entire time, Lucy's name was only a photography credit that had put her on the map in name only; at that point, very few people had any idea she was affiliated with Paul in any other way.

But on his first night back on television, Paul had gotten the crazy idea of having Lucy accompany him to the ring.

He had initially vetoed the idea of having the cover unveiled on national television, but Stephanie had overridden him. Nevertheless, he had compromised by pushing to have Lucy come down with him, since this had all been _her_ idea in the first place.

As much as she had loved Paul and was thrilled he was back in action, Lucy was not happy about appearing on TV herself. Outside of the college garage band, she really had no performing experience; she was only the virtually unknown photographer that had done the _Cosmo_ shoot.

And now she was about to be thrust into the spotlight herself. Damn Paul and his nutty ideas anyway, Lucy thought.

She had Khadijah trim her hair and had gone shopping for something remotely decent to wear before going to meet Paul in Los Angeles.

Paul had met her at the airport, giving her a deep, hot kiss once he thought no one was looking. But the appearance of an everyday couple greeting each other lovingly had disappeared once they had hit the rental car; several women had come up to him, asking to autograph their _Cosmo_ issue.

"Let's go," he grinned at Lucy when the last autograph was signed. "I can get you settled in at the hotel."

"I already have a room booked," she pointed out.

"You don't now," he grinned. "I'm bringing you up with me."

"For the love of Christ, Paul! Isn't enough I had to go down to the ring with you tomorrow night, now you want me to shack up in a room with you?"

"Why not?" he pouted. "We've been together for awhile anyway."

"Sure, but I hadn't planned on spending the next two nights with someone that takes their half out of the bed, and don't get me started on the snoring and farting symphony."

"If I promise to be a good boy, will you still share the room?"

"You a good boy? Ha ha! Even if you weren't, I guess the company wouldn't hurt after all. But next time you get one of your goofy ideas, will you please check with me first?"

-------------------

Of course, the writers had a field day building a storyline around Paul's _Cosmo_ shoot. It would spark an on-screen feud between him, Spanky and Jeff Hardy, something both Paul and Spanky had laughed about backstage, being Spanky was proud of his longtime buddy whatever accomplishment Paul made.

The storyline began that Monday night when the issue was unveiled in the ring by Stephanie, who informed the crowd that Paul would be the new contender for the Intercontinental Championship.

Paul got some rare mic time and introduced Lucy, who did the shoot. "Her idea, not mine," he added, which brought both laughter and cheers from the fans.

The "celebration" was interrupted by Spanky's entrance, who lit into Paul about "selling out" and while his partner was off with his injury, Spanky reminded those around him how he battled some of the other guys trying to make a name for himself "the traditional way" only to end up on the short end; still, he busted his ass 100 percent for both himself and Paul

"Meanwhile, you just waltz right back in here after your big photo shoot, and lo and behold, you get a shot at the Intercontinental title. Gee, Paul, you may as well be one of the Divas now."

"You think I sold out?" Paul asked. "Tell you what. Why don't we have a match right in this ring next week so I can show you how much I've 'sold out' by kicking your ass? You and me."

"Bring it on, dude," Spanky snapped. "Only it will be your ass that gets kicked."

Oh my God! Lucy thought. Why didn't Paul tell her about _this? _If she knew it would come between his friendship with Spanky…..

Before Paul could respond, Jeff made his entrance, saying he agreed with Spanky on Paul getting an "easy pass" on a title shot, but Jeff wasn't going to make it as easy for "Pretty Boy" Paul to get it.

For the next PPV, they were going to have a battle for the title….in a ladder match.

Paul gave Jeff an intense stare. "You're on."

A loud cheer came from the crowd as Lucy stood ringside, still bemused.

Backstage, Lucy caught up to Paul and Spanky. "Look," she began, if I knew this whole thing was going to come between you two…."

Both guys broke out in hysterical laughter. "Luce!" Spanky said cheerfully, "it's a storyline made up by the writers. I'm not really pissed at him." He threw an arm around Paul's shoulders. "Actually, I got to give him kudos for doing that thing. Thanks to your idea, we're back in the spotlight and I'm not getting fed to monsters. On top of that, I'm probably the biggest fan of old Pauly here."

"He is," Paul agreed, nodding once he had stopped laughing.

"Besides, he's got better 'equipment' to do that kind of stuff than I do," Spanky added, only to be rewarded with a crack of Paul's towel.

"Hey! Save that energy for our match next week, dude. Better yet, save it for your battle with Jeff in a couple of weeks."

"Speaking of that," Lucy interjected, "what's this about a ladder match?"

"Jeff and his brother Matt are like the _kings _of those," Spanky explained. "Paul and I were in one for our then-tag titles back at Armageddon 2006. Paul won that one for us, by the way. Jeff and Matt were in that match too, so it was a honor to go head to head with them, among the other two teams. I'll ask one of the archive flunkies to get a tape of that for you."

"Just like it's going to be an honor with me going one on one with Jeff," Paul agreed.

"Wait…you're actually not---" Lucy began.

"That's the part of wrestling that's 'fake,' Luce," Paul grinned. "On camera, we're supposed to all hate each other right now. Truth is, Jeff's one of the coolest guys on the roster and always steps up when someone needs a push. As I said, it's going to be an honor to battle him."

As on cue, Jeff made an appearance. "As it will be a honor to work with you, man," he said, patting Paul on the shoulder, and then smiled at Lucy.

"Don't worry," he said to her. "I promise I won't mess Pretty Boy Paul here up too much."

They all laughed again, with Lucy joining in this time. It may take her time to get all of this wrestling thing, but maybe it won't be as bad as she initially thought way back when during that first shoot with Paul.

**  
**


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Just when I think I know you, you pull something else out on me," Lucy said as she and Paul made their way to the parking lot.

"But isn't that what me such a fun guy?" Paul asked, giving his cheesiest grin.

"Come to think of it, good point," she nodded.

"To think I wasn't exactly thrilled when that offer from _Cosmo _ first came through and how they ended up contacting me, of all people. But now I see the positive reaction it's gotten and well….maybe it wasn't so bad."

"It got you a title shot, didn't it?" Lucy asked with a grin.

"Ha ha, very funny. But now that you mentioned it, that may have helped some."

"You know, you and Spanky really had me going for a minute earlier."

"We were that convincing, huh?"

"To say the least! Notice, though, I haven't gotten much shit from the guys about doing the shoot, though."

"Considering you weren't in the full monty and you're in a title chase, I wouldn't be razzing you too much either. Bet the divas are enjoying it, though."

Paul cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, to put it mildly."

"What's the matter, all that attention from the pretty girls getting to you?" Lucy teased him.

"Guess being lower on the totem pole, I'm not used to _that much _attention."

"Well, you better get used to it. This could be the beginning of many great things for you."

-----------------------

They ended up in the hotel restaurant/lounge with a few of the other superstars, most of them drinking, joking around with each other when not posing for photos or signing things for fans that were also hanging out.

"I bet these poor waitresses have some stories to tell about nights like this," Lucy said while observing various scenarios in front of her.

"I'm sure," Paul agreed. "So what are you having?"

"The usual, I suppose," she replied.

"Rabbit food and diet Coke? Jesus, Luce, try living a little, will you?"

"I'm not really that hungry to be honest. Besides, I leave the real food to growing boys like you."

"Very funny, sweetheart."

A group of girls then came over to their table with their Cosmo copies in tow to be signed, leaving with delighted looks on their faces and wondering what was happening with him and the 'photographer lady.'

Neither she nor Paul had paid attention to the man a few tables over, who had shot a photo of them through his camera phone. It would make an interesting photo on all the wrestling sites tomorrow indeed.

**  
**


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"Hey, Lucy…could you come here for a minute?" Shelly called out the following day when Lucy had returned home and back to work.

Lucy had looked up from the contact sheets from a shoot she'd done in Austin the previous week, sighing. She hoped whatever Shelly wanted was important; the trip to Los Angeles with Paul had set Lucy back a few days and she wanted to catch up on her work. The last thing she needed was an unhappy client in Austin after she and Owen all but broke their backs to get her foot in the door there.

"Can it wait for a few, Shell?" she called back.

"I don't know, Luce; the Internet is pretty fast in spreading stuff."

"Yeah, Paul's feature is the big thing now; where have you been?"

"Uh….this isn't exactly what this is about, which is why I want you to see for yourself."

Lucy rolled her eyes, going out to Shelly's desk. "What the hell are you talking about then?"

Shelly turned the flat screen monitor on her desk in Lucy's viewing direction. "That."

It had been a photo of her and Paul about to kiss; it had appeared to have been taken with someone's cell phone camera, accompanied by the headline: **London and **_**Cosmopolitan **_**Photographer--Relationship Beyond the Lens?**

"Oh my God!" she gasped.

"Yeah." Shelly muttered. "Looks like the cat is out of the bag, huh?"

"To say the least. Add to that that I would like to kill whoever took that picture and which site they sent it to first."

"Looks like _Wrestling Jam _is the original origin," Shelly pointed out. "It appears that they had the earliest time and date and other places I was able to find pretty much printed the same thing they did."

Lucy nodded. "Good work. Anyone claiming responsibility for the picture?"

Shelly shook her head. "I haven't seen an actual name yet, but rest assured that it wasn't one of his colleagues; it sounds more like it was a fan that was at the show last night."

"Well, whoever took that thing better hope their identity is never revealed, because I'd like to rip them a new one right now. And God knows what Paul would want to do when he sees this--if he hasn't already."

"Something tells me he already has," Shelly said. "Do you want me to call Owen and have him issue a statement about this? Because _he _certainly has to know by now."

"No, let me take care of it if the need arises."

Just then, the phone rang on Shelly's desk. She read the Caller ID screen and looked back at Lucy.

"Speak of the devil," she said. "You want to talk to him?"

"May as well," Lucy sighed. "I have a feeling of what it's going to be about anyway."

---------------------------

"If I ever get hold of the son of a bitch that took that picture, I will tear them from limb!" Paul bellowed in the phone.

He then paused to listen to the person on the other end before speaking again. "No, dude, this isn't about _me_; I'm used to shit like this. Hell, it was all over the place when I split with the last girl I dated. But violating _Lucy's_ privacy is a whole other story. This lady likes to keep a low profile, but thanks to some assclown wanting to make a name for themselves or a few bucks, that's pretty much shot, isn't it? Jesus Christ! In the meantime, get your ass in gear and at least try to find out who's at the bottom of this."

Paul snapped the phone shut, throwing it on the sofa and ran a hand through his hair. God, Lucy has to be totally pissed about this. She was about to kill _him _ when he wanted to bring her on Raw the night before for the _Cosmo _ spread angle; who knew what she was thinking about this latest Internet brouhaha.

He plopped on the sofa, picking up the phone again and figuring he better dig himself out of this hole before Lucy assumed all of this was his idea.

---------------------------

"So was there something you failed to tell me?" Owen asked. "I rather suspected that you and Paul were a bit cozy, but _this?"_

"Look, Owen, I don't need your lectures, and my personal life has nothing to do with my work. I'm sorry if this thing rubbed you the wrong way, but--"

"Rubbed me the wrong way? Lucy, this may be the best thing that happened to you! _Cosmo _even wants to interview you for their next issue. Kind of a 'behind the scenes' piece."

"Great, now I'll be remembered for canoodling with their modern day centerfold boy rather than my work," Lucy groaned. "Honestly, I did not ask for this. I don't even know who took that picture of me and Paul."

"Well, you should be thanking them," Owen replied. "I have some more work from Austin coming in for you. You really should consider opening that studio down there."

"At this rate, I may have to," Lucy agreed.

"So have you talked to lover boy today?"

"Will you cut it out, Owen? And no, I haven't talked to Paul yet. He's probably out forming a lynch mob to hunt down and kill whoever put that damn picture of us on the Internet."

"Maybe he should let them live. This is a great push for both of you."

"Very funny, Owen. I need to get back to work."

"Just what I need," she said after hanging up. "A comedian for an agent."

-------------------------

Ten minutes later, Shelly buzzed her.

"Now what?" Lucy asked, still a little annoyed.

"Another call for you on the second line. Austin area code on the Caller ID. Guess who?"

Oh shit, here we go, Lucy thought. "Put him through," she sighed, prepared to have her ear chewed off.

"Luce, I don't know if you found out about--" Paul began.

"Yes, Shelly had the honor of showing me that damn cell phone picture. She knows what site got it first, but so far, nobody is owning up to taking it."

"If that person was smart, they wouldn't," Paul replied. "I'm about ready to kill them. Look, I'm sorry this had to happen; I know you like your privacy and just be known for your work."

"Why are _you _ apologizing? I know better than to think you had anything to do with this. You're probably getting dragged through the trenches as much as I am."

"Yeah, you should see the emails I got. Christ. Now I guess I'm going to have to come out with a statement. You wouldn't have a problem with that, would you?"

"Not in the least. If it comes to that, so be it. Better coming from you anyway."

"Good. I don't want a bunch of gossips that live in their parents' basements with nothing else better to do than blow this shit out of proportion."

"My guardian angel as always," Lucy said.

"And if it's any comfort, Spanky's totally pissed about it too. He and Jeff are both ready to hunt down whoever took that damn thing."

"Shelly kind of got that idea in her latest email from him," Lucy agreed. "Look, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl with wide shoulders to go with my broad ass. I've handled a lot worse. I'm not exactly thrilled about this, but I'll get through it. For now, concentrate on taking care of yourself. People will probably forget about all of this in a couple of weeks anyway."

**  
**


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"I cannot freaking believe this," Lucy said, her head in her hands. "Just when I think things can't get worse, they do."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with the writers wanting to write you into the storyline leading up to the PPV, would it?" Shelly asked.

Lucy gave her a shocked stare. "Have you been talking to Spanky?"

Shelly nodded. "Don't worry; he swore me to secrecy. I wasn't even supposed to know, but since I work for you, well….."

"And you better not say a peep about this to _anyone _either," Lucy warned her. "Not only will you get Spanky in trouble, but also there is the issue of Paul and I having enough on our plates with the shit being blabbed all over the Internet since that damn picture came out."

"I don't know what you're getting worked up about there," Shelly said. "A lot of people think it's romantic how you guys got together in the first place, not to mention you put Demi and Ashton to total shame."

"And thank you, my romance adviser," Lucy quipped sarcastically.

"Anyway, did the bosses say what you're going to be doing? Sorry, but Spanky didn't give any details."

"Something about being a mediator between them during that 'feud' thing, when I'm not being Paul's glorified arm candy, that is. To be honest, Shell, I don't know why they're dragging me into this. I'm a photographer, not an actress. Before that stint on Raw when Paul's Cosmo came out, the only audience I'd ever been before had been drunk college kids and bar staff that were everything from bored to indifferent in clubs when I was in the band."

"Well, you're certainly a few rungs above that now. And you're going to be famous!"

"This isn't exactly the way I wanted to do it, Shelly."

"Come on; as Paul says, live a little. You have this gorgeous younger guy that is clearly nuts about you that is the talk of the online world and did a hot layout for one of the most famous women's magazines in the world--that _you_ did the photo session for, may I add--and you're complaining? At least give the storyline thing a shot. Even Spanky says you should go for it."

Lucy gave Shelly a look and rolled her eyes. "You are completely insane."

"Look at it this way; it's only a temporary stint and you need to get outside the comfort zone."

"Jesus Christ, you sound like Owen now."

"He has a point, you know. At least read the scripts they send down from Stamford."

Lucy sighed. "All right; I'll read what they have for me, but if there is even one thing in there that is too weird, the answer is definitely no."

---------------------

"So what do you think about Luce being written into this thing?" Spanky asked eagerly. "Is that going to be some good shit or what? Even Jeff is excited about it."

"_I _think it's great," Paul agreed. "However, the question arises of what _Lucy _is going to think about all this."

"Then I'm guessing we can call off the lynch mob to find whoever took that camera phone picture."

"For now. Still, it wasn't cool for them to do that. It was crossing the line."

"Yeah, but as we've found out over the years, there's some crazy ass fans out there that will stoop to anything to either get their fifteen minutes of fame or a few extra dead presidents in their pockets."

"I won't argue with that. Remember that crazy teenager that runs that one fan site about us? A few times we met with that girl about two or three times for a couple of minutes. The next thing we knew, the bosses are getting complaints from other fans that she was going around posing like she was everything from total best friends with us to having a relationship with _me, _and even bragging about all this stuff on her website and MySpace. Now tell me, why the hell would I give a kid the time of day because some friend of hers had me make some little two minute video or put me on the phone with her for a grand total of three minutes? And now another freak took the liberty of sneaking a picture of me and Lucy and sending it to every site known to man. Yeah, tell me about some totally whacked out fans."

Spanky nodded. "I'm guessing the bosses told her to cool it, at least we hadn't heard any more about that. Some people are totally fucked up and have no lives, dude."

"Yeah. I thought I was going to get my ass fried again when that picture came out, so you can imagine how shocked I was when Steph wanted to incorporate Lucy into our current story."

"Question now is how Lucy's going to react to all of this."

"I have a feeling she isn't going to be happy," Paul replied. "But then again, I always had a way of convincing her to change her mind. Perhaps I can charm her into seeing it our way again."

"My man," Spanky patted him on the back. "You always were a charmer. Now go give her a call."

**  
**


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Paul figured while Lucy was in Austin on assignment, he would try to talk some sense into her about the angle. He already sensed that she wasn't any more thrilled about this than she had initially been way back when they had done his promo photo shoot together.

Hell, I must have done something right back then, he thought. Maybe it will work again.

"You're lucky I love you," Lucy said upon spying him entering the apartment. "Otherwise, I would be making a hen out of a rooster by now for you even going along with this hairbrained idea of Stephanie's."

"Look at it like this, baby," Paul responded, doing his best to explain. "It gives me and Spanky a good career boost. It gives publicity to your photography business, especially now you've opened the new studio down here. The bosses are happy. Everyone wins."

"Except I can't act my way out of a paper bag," Lucy sniffed.

"Neither can a lot of people on the roster; hell, at least you can sing, unlike Jillian, who sounds like cats mating. In any event, you're in great company with us."

"I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this."

"You already saw the treatment and the first scripts. You know me and Spanky practically as much as the back of your own hand. What's the problem?"

"They're not going to make me look like something that just stepped off the set of a porn movie, are they?"

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Not if I have anything to say about it. There's only _one _ person that should have the benefit of seeing you like that."

"This is no time to be funny, Paul."

"I wasn't trying to be funny. It's one thing to be sexy for _me_, but to have them do you up like a hooker for TV, it isn't happening."

"Damn right it isn't."

"Anyway, here is the latest draft. This thing is starting on next week's show."

"Jesus, already?"

"The PPV is in a little over three weeks; of course they're going to get right on it."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Give me that damn thing and I will read it in bed tonight."

"Ha. Once you get to bed, there may not be much reading done. Of course, I'm not doing anything now, so how about a run through on the parts where it's just you and me?"

"That may not be a bad idea. And if you're a good boy, maybe reading will be the last thing I'll think about when I get to bed."

----------------------

The next morning, Paul slowly started to gain his bearings, feeling arms around him and soft breathing in his ear. He smiled, remembering the night before.

They had done the run through; Lucy had been more of a natural than she had given herself credit for. Things had been going smoothly until they had gotten to a kissing scene…and then it had gone downhill from there.

Or maybe _up_hill, depending on how one thought of it.

Oh yeah, I am a charmer all right, he chuckled softly. I can't wait to call Spank and tell him that she's finally agreed to do this thing.

Without opening his eyes he said, "Damn, baby, did I wear you out that bad?"

"Don't flatter yourself, mister," Lucy replied groggily once she had stirred. "Be lucky I came around to doing that damn storyline."

He opened his eyes and laughed. "Oh, you agreed all right by screaming my name about half a dozen times last night."

"Like you don't make any noise yourself," she said, picking up her night shirt from the floor and putting it on. "I'm going to go make coffee."

"Good, I got to go take care of this piss hard-on and then I'll be out."

Lucy made a face. "Ugh, too much information."

"When you gotta go, you gotta go," he said, getting out of bed at last.

"Good. Go pee and put some clothes on when you're done. Coffee should be ready by then. And I'll add something decent so you'll have something besides breakfast burritos."

"I'll call Spanky too and give him an update that you finally came around on that thing too."

"Fine; I'll be in the kitchen."

Paul headed to the bathroom to perform his personal deed, sighing as he relieved himself.

"For the love of Christ, Paul, close the door!" Lucy demanded. "I am trying to make us a decent breakfast here and I don't want to be put off of it hearing you take a whiz."

"Jesus, sometimes you're worse than a wife," he complained before he shut the door and finished his business. "Now I know why I never got married," he mumbled.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that man was brought up in a barn," Lucy muttered to herself while making omelets.

When Paul had come out of the bathroom, he pulled on a pair of shorts and grabbed his phone, dialing Spanky's number.

"Motherfucker, I planned on sleeping another two hours," Spanky snapped when he knew who it was. "Why are you calling anyway? I figured since Lucy is in town, you two would be having marathon sex."

"Got that out of the way last night, man," Paul replied. "But I have some big news."

"It better be good after you woke my ass up at eight thirty in the morning on my day off."

"Would Lucy finally agreeing to work on the storyline with us be considered good?"

"Dude!" Spanky's voice perked up. "Are you _serious?"_

"I am. Told you I could charm her way into it."

"Charm or practically screw her to death until she finally agreed?"

"Very fucking funny, assclown," Paul sniffed. "We went over the new draft _before_ that, not that it's any of your business."

"I'm dragging your chain, man. Couldn't help myself; you two are like freaking bunnies."

"You're jealous 'cause you haven't gotten any lately," Paul laughed.

"Anyway," Spanky cleared his throat and not really interested in his partner's sex life, "we're all set for next week's show then?"

"Your draft should be there today, and we're supposed to run through it on Sunday before we go live Monday night. You have to see this, Spank; it's some fun shit."

"If you're excited about it, it has to be good. I can't wait to get started."

Soon, Lucy yelled from the kitchen that breakfast was ready, causing Paul to wrap up the conversation. Nothing like having a great woman around that could cook as well as she did taking pictures and making love.

She'll be a total hit on TV too, he thought, now eager to get started on the storyline.

**  
**


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

The following Monday on Raw, they were in Dallas for the show. Lucy was now sitting backstage waiting for the boys to get ready for their match; it was all the three of them could do _not_ to laugh when they had done the run through the day before.

In spite of everything, Lucy had found she was enjoying herself immensely; she just hoped it would come off as well before the cameras tonight.

Strangely, she hadn't even been nervous when she had done the previous backstage scenes with Spanky, who--on camera, of course--had said not only would he tear Paul limb to limb tonight, but he also planned to be in _Jeff's _corner in two weeks at the PPV.

There had been the second shot with Paul when she had relayed what Spanky had said to her. Lucy had told him to be careful; she had a feeling Spanky and Jeff were up to something to make him less than 100 percent for the PPV, and dammit, he needed to come to his senses! Was he really going to let someone else's petty jealousy come between a long time friendship?

"This isn't like you at all, Paul," she said, feigning anxiety.

"It wasn't me who made this match, Luce," Paul stared at her intensely. "And if anyone is going to be torn limb to limb, it will be my _former _partner."

"Just be careful," she said softly, touching his arm lovingly. "Please."

"I love you," he pecked her cheek. "But you need to stay out of it."

Lucy had even pulled off being stunned as the camera aimed in on her as she muttered, "Stay out of it, my foot! I have to stop this somehow…."

"You were a fucking natural!" Spanky praised, clapping Lucy on the back. "Are you sure you had no acting experience?"

"Not a bit," she shook her head. "I was in a college garage band. That's it. Most of my experience is taking pictures. And shouldn't you two be warming up to go kill each other?"

"Even when we're supposed to hate each other, she's watching out for us," Paul laughed.

"You guys are up in ten minutes. Go," she ordered. "I have to be ready for my cue too."

"Cue," Paul raised an eyebrow at Spanky. "She's learning fast."

--------------------------

A short time later, Lucy was standing in the wings waiting for the moment she was to go out to the ring. She was in a simple black turtleneck and slacks, her hair styled in a modern-day pixie. She may not have given any of the Divas a run for their money, but she still looked wonderful. Paul had apparently stepped in and made sure she didn't look like a porn queen after all.

It had been halfway through Paul and Brian's match when Lucy made her first appearance since the _Cosmo_ promo the previous week. Brian had been about to pin his "former friend," when Lucy's appearance distracted him.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled as she calmly climbed between the ropes, only to have Paul ambush him.

Much as she hated to do it, Lucy had grabbed Paul by the hair, pulling him off Spanky.

"STOP THIS!" she demanded. "This is totally insane! I have put up with you two going back and forth since last week! What happened here? Who were the tag team champions for almost a year? You guys were practically joined at the hip forever at one time, and now you're coming out here to kill each other over some petty jealousy of _Brian's?"_

"_Jealous_, Lucy?" Spanky spat. "Jealous my ass, sweetheart. I'm not the one who sold out. You want to talk to your boyfriend here about that."

Paul lunged for him again, but Lucy pushed him back. "Did I stutter? I said cut it out! And Brian, if you want to be in Jeff's corner for the ladder match, that's your choice; I'm not stopping you. But as for right now, none of us are leaving this ring until you two shake hands."

The two men glared at each other for a moment as Lucy crossed her arms, looking back and forth at each of them. Slowly, they shook hands, still glaring.

"Now," Lucy asked, "was that so bad?"

Spanky had given a curt nod, then turned to leave. In a surprising twist, Paul had jumped him, working his longtime friend over, then grabbed the mic from Lucy, who was acting shocked at what she just witnessed.

"Take a good look, Jeff!" Paul bellowed toward the entrance, pointing to Spanky, who was now sprawled out in the ring. "Because this is going to be _you_ in two weeks when I go to the top of that ladder and take your title."

The camera then shot backstage, where Jeff was watching the action on a monitor, shaking his head. "Not going to happen, dude," he finally said.

----------------------------

Another vignette later in the show had shown Lucy and Paul arguing backstage for several minutes, her chiding him about being so sneaky after the handshake.

What was he trying to prove anyway?

"That I'm worthy of being IC champion, Luce," he snapped. "I'm getting sick of either being a joke or seen as a pretty boy around here. I want to show I'm more than that and what I did to Brian tonight is mild compared to what's going to happen to Jeff in a couple of weeks."

Lucy glared up at him. "Sure, go have your ladder match with Jeff," she seethed. "It will be the opportunity of a lifetime for you. But I want you to know one thing right now. I refuse to stand here and feel responsible any longer for coming between your friendship because I shot that _Cosmopolitan _ layout. You have that two weeks to patch things up with Brian. Either you do that….or you lose _me_ forever. No buts. _Two weeks, _Paul."

The camera zoomed in on Paul's shocked reaction as Lucy walked away.

--------------------

Later that night after Raw had gone off the air, Spanky and Paul were howling with laughter backstage, giving each other high fives.

"Dude, that was one hell of a show!" Paul said. "You kicked some serious ass out there."

Spanky gave a mock bow. "Why, thank you sir, but I'm not the one in the title run."

"Too bad, you should be one of these days."

"I don't know, man; the way you ambushed me, I can see why you're finally getting your shot. I waited this long; what's another year or so?"

"That's what I always liked about you, Spank; always humble and willing to take one for the team. Then again, I didn't exactly get started here by streaking through an arena. Now _that_ took some balls."

"Aw man; I was hoping people would have forgotten that shit by now. But then again, if it was up to being clobbered by Brock or streaking, I'd take the lesser of the two evils."

"What's this about _streaking?" _Lucy asked, coming in at that moment. "Are you boys up to some other kind of craziness?"

Paul cleared his throat. "Streaking was an angle Spanky here did a few years back. Kind of a comic relief type of thing."

"Only it was a body suit," Spanky added. "I wasn't totally naked, obviously."

Lucy began to laugh. "Oh I have to see this!"

"Go ask some of the production guys," Paul suggested. "They can get some tapes out of the archives for you."

"Not a bad idea," she nodded. "Something tells me if I'm going to be working with you two for the next few weeks, I had better catch up on what you're both capable of."

**  
**


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

"Oh wow, this is going to be awesome!" Lucy said as she got the latest script. She had been chatting with Paul on the phone. "Now I can't wait until the big night for sure. Even the internet fans won't see this one coming, much less the casual crowd!"

"That's the idea, baby. They didn't see Cena coming back to Royal Rumble, either," Paul pointed out. "See, just when fans think they have it all figured out, the company throws a curve ball. That's what keeps things interesting."

"Well, this certainly will certainly be a perfect ending for sure. Shelly's been showing me some of the websites, and as you just said, everyone seems to think they know how this is going to end."

"Shelly's a real junkie about all this, isn't she?" Paul laughed.

"And to think she barely paid attention to you two before I got involved with you."

"Hey, whatever it takes. We appreciate the support no matter where it comes from."

"And speaking of your partner, is he even going to be back by Sunday? I heard about his mom having a heart attack."

"She's doing a little better. Spank should be with us in Richmond without any problem."

"Poor guy. Seems when things are going well, something has to screw it up for either one or both of you."

"He's tougher than he looks, Luce. And he knows we're both here for him if he's in a crisis."

"Definitely," Lucy agreed.

"So are we going over this thing today?"

"I probably won't get around to anything until tonight. I have another shoot to do for that lifestyle magazine, and God knows how long that will take, considering the models that are going to be on this shoot are known to be totally bitchy."

"Oh gee, sounds like a blast."

"Yeah, well, a job is a job. I've gotten immune to it by now. I can call you after I'm done."

"No problem. You're into your work as much as I am into mine."

"I know I'm involved in this whole storyline thing of yours--even if is on a temporary basis--but I also have commitments as far as photography is concerned too."

"Ah, the much in demand photographer," Paul said proudly.

"Thanks to you and Owen. And don't you forget it."

"Hey, I'm just a small town boy with a stupid haircut that only got your name out there. Your talent speaks for itself."

"Don't underestimate your contribution. I wouldn't have even gotten a studio down here if you hadn't found the space and negotiated a decent price for it. And you do not have a stupid haircut!"

"Whatever you say, sweetheart. Anyway, hopefully see you tonight and be careful holding that tongue around the bitchy skeleton girls."

**  
**


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"I cannot believe he's going through with this," Lucy groaned. "I mean, it's a great storyline and the PPV twist is going to knock everyone dead, but he's taking a big risk."

Spanky nodded. "I feel you, Lucy. But you and I have known Paul long enough that he won't back out of a match unless he's _dead _ or close to it."

"He's going to do permanent damage to that foot if he isn't careful. It wasn't enough that Paul was told to make an appearance on Raw awhile back when it was in Austin and they put him in a match, where he ended up severing a nerve in his foot jumping down from the turnbuckle. He was off again forever for that, except appearances here and there. I just wish he'd reconsider this."

"Me too, Luce, but we're dead in the middle of a storyline and the PPV is a little over a week away."

"Can't they change this somehow?" she asked worriedly.

"I doubt they'd scrap the whole thing now, but I'm sure they'll make some kind of modification."

"God, I hope so," Lucy sighed.

"Don't worry," Spanky patted her shoulder. "Things have a weird way of working out as far as Paul is concerned."

-----------------

No matter how many people reassured her that things would be fine at the PPV, especially since Paul had seen no actual ring action since his "battle" with Spanky, Lucy still couldn't push it out of her mind.

"He wouldn't agree to go through with it if he didn't know what he was doing, Lucy," Shelly pointed out when they chatted on the phone. "And if everyone else seems to be all right with it, well…I'm sure they'll modify it somehow. Hey, come on; we all know some of this stuff is _scripted."_

"That's just it, Shell," Lucy responded. "It's scripted in most cases, but Paul doing damage to himself just so the company can increase buyrates or whatnot is utterly ridiculous. Permanent damage to the point where he can't even walk a straight line is hardly scripted."

"Well, even the most clueless know Vince is about the almighty dollar," Shelly snorted. "But why do I have a feeling that this whole PPV thing isn't the only thing you're concerned about?"

"You got me. It isn't."

"So what's going on?"

"He's talking about us going to--in his words, by the way--'to the next higher level.' "

"Oh my God! By any chance, does he mean…..?"

"I'm guessing that. Yeah. At least 'pre engaged' in his book."

"Wow! He _is_ serious. So what's the problem? You're not worried about getting ragged on more about your age difference, are you?"

"Not really. I figured a long time ago if that didn't bother him, then I wasn't going to care either, no matter how you and Owen had raked me through the coals with that one. No, I'm concerned about Paul's family."

"Why? His mom already likes you," Shelly said.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure about the rest of the crew."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Lucy. What happens, happens. I don't think the man would have stood around this long if he cared what everyone else thought. He didn't seem that type from the first time I met him when he came to the studio up here. I'm sure he's had run ins with the relatives like us regular folks do."

Lucy couldn't help but chuckle. "You know, Shell, you are absolutely right. If he's talking about going to the next level, then so be it. What anyone else thinks….pfffffffft! I'm not going to give a damn from this moment onward."

"There you go! And keep me posted about the PPV stuff too."

"Why? You have Spanky for that."

"Yeah," Shelly agreed, "but he only tells me about the boring stuff."


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

"You sound a bit tired this morning, Ms. Ferguson," Gia, the temp that had been working as Lucy's receptionist at the Austin studio, observed.

"Well, the king of the manor is back home until at least Sunday," Lucy replied. "He not only took his half out of the bed, he also stole most of the covers. Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep."

"Sounds like my own husband," Gia laughed.

"Oh, it gets better, Gia. He also got two ferrets recently. James and Howard. I never thought I'd be that crazy about the creatures, but to be honest, they're the most entertaining things because one of them walks and keeps tripping and falling."

"James and Howard?"

"Spanky named one of them. Long ass story. And then there is the dog, Xomat. Never a dull moment when I'm down here, that is for sure."

"No wonder you're tired," Gia replied.

"Don't worry; this is mild compared what poor Paul goes through on a day to day basis. The worst part about his job is the few hours he gets of sleep. If he's not working, he's working out. When he isn't working out, he has some kind of party, autograph signing, and everywhere the poor man goes--with me or not--when Paul _does _get some free time, people want autographs, so he may get four or five hours of sleep a night."

"Good lord. It's a wonder the man is functioning at all."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "And don't get me started on him wanting to go on midnight runs. He's had to cut back on that with his foot problem, though."

"And he's still going through with that match at the PPV?"

"Believe it or not, yes. But anyone that's known him for years say the same thing: he's a tough cookie. He's also been very lucky over those years not to sustain a serious injury. Just the thought of him tearing a pectoral muscle or breaking his neck makes me want to shudder."

"I can almost imagine. Oh, by the way, while on the subject of work, Mr. Spencer called right before you arrived."

"Really? Did he say what he wanted?"

"Something about _Cosmopolitan _wanting to do an interview with you when you're back up north," Gia nodded.

"Dear God," Lucy sighed. "I'm not sure what that is going to be about, but I may as well call Owen back before he pesters me into next year."

------------------------

"Looks like they may change some stuff in the match," Spanky typed to Shelly that afternoon. "I can't go into details without get my and Paul's asses in trouble with the bosses, but I can say the writers are busting their chops with the last minute changes."

"But it's still happening?" Shelly typed back.

"Yup."

"Lucy's still in Austin," Shelly pointed out. "I got an email from her when she checked in. When she doesn't call, she'll email. I just wish she'd get back here; I'm bored as shit."

"I don't think she'll be back if Paul's wearing her out. LOL."

"You're sick," Shelly typed, laughing at the screen. "Anyway, I talked to the temp down there a few times. She seems like a very nice girl."

"Gia? Yeah, she's hot. Just my rotten luck she's married."

"Yeah, Luce told me about your engagement being broken off. She didn't get into any details, though."

"Yep. Me and Taylor ended last April. Don't ask why; me and her are still friends. I just don't see us being together for life."

"Don't worry; there's some good soul out there for you. Then again, if all else fails, maybe Lucy will share Paul. HA HA!!! I kid!!!!"

"No way; me and Paul are not gay for each other, I promise. I don't row that boat. But you know, Lucy's been damn good for him. Yeah, they get shit with the age difference thing, but he couldn't have done better for himself. Between you and me, Shell, Paul loves curves and Lucy's got plenty of those. Add to that that she's got a good head on her shoulders, could care less about his paycheck and his status, and doesn't bitch that she only sees him 50 days out of the year. She also pays half the rent on his apartment when she's there--though Paul says she really doesn't have to, isn't one of those chicks parked on his couch doing nothing except eating his food, yelling and cursing at him, expecting Paul to do everything for her. Nope, Lucy makes him feel like he's king of the world instead of telling him he's nothing, that he should be thankful she was even dating him."

"I totally agree. And he's been great for Lucy too. She's become a lot easier to work with and for since she and Paul have been together. A lot of us owe him big time!"

"Add to all of that Lucy doesn't go around trying to put stupid shit into his head, and blabbing his personal stuff. Honest to God, I think he found his soul mate. Sometimes I think she knows more of Paul's secrets than I do, and I've known the dude for like a hundred years. She's even got Chester spoiled rotten."

"Chester?"

"My cat. The laziest, fattest, most annoying cat **ever."**

"Oh, okay. Yeah, Lucy loves animals. She had a couple of leopard Bengal cats before they both died. She didn't get any more after that, but she did tell me Paul got some ferrets in addition to his puppy."

"Yeah, between the animals and Paul, Lucy could pick up another skill as a zoo keeper."

"Oh, you're terrible! LOL."

"Nah, me and Paul rag on each other all the time. He knows I'm goofing."

"If people only knew…."

"That Paul's a freak? Maybe someone didn't get the memo. I thought that was common knowledge."

"Oh I think I have the general idea from the few times I have talked to him," Shelly typed. "But he and Lucy are a case in point that opposites really _do _attract."

"You are so not kidding there, Shell," Spanky agreed. "And that 'opposite' is probably the best damn thing that ever happened to him."


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"Hey, you remembered us after all!" Shelly said cheerfully when Lucy arrived back a few days later.

"Well, don't get too comfortable. I have to be in Indianapolis on Sunday."

"Right," Shelly nodded. "The last Raw before the PPV."

"And to be totally honest, once I got off the plane last night and saw snow, I was ready to get back on and return to Austin. It was 70 degrees down there."

"Have to rub it in, don't you?" Shelly asked. "By the way, the gas bill is on your desk."

"Oh, this should be good. They gouged me the last time for about $200."

Shelly also handed Lucy a few message slips. "Owen called again about the _Cosmo _ interview. And I think someone else is missing you too. He's called twice in the past hour."

"Hmm," Lucy smiled as she read the notes, "why am I not surprised? Anyway, I'll be back in the office if anyone comes in. I have some contact sheets I should be looking over."

"Sure, no problem."

Lucy then went to her office and shut the door before sitting down to chat briefly with Owen, having him let _Cosmo_ know that she could do the interview on Saturday before heading out again on Sunday. It would also be likely she would be heading back to Austin with Paul once their business was finished in Indianapolis.

"I have a few of lifestyle section shoots for the newspaper," she explained. "It may be a couple of days."

"For someone that hesitant to go down there in the beginning, you are taking assignments hand over fist now."

"Well, to be honest, Owen, I was thinking about going there permanently. And before you stroke out on me, I said _think_. I haven't made up my mind yet."

"I rather figured that out," Owen said.

"You did?"

"Of course. And you have a lot more incentives down there than just picture taking."

"Yeah, you got me. Of course, the cost of living is a little higher, and I may not be as exciting of a roommate as Spanky is when he stays with Paul."

"I would think you may be a bit more alluring one," Owen chuckled.

"Perhaps. Then again, I don't eat all of his food, walk around the house naked, put a hammer through a $3,000 TV, sit on his cell phone and iPod, pee with the door open, and charges porn to his credit card. Compared to Spanky, I'm boring."

"Good God. Paul must be one hell of a friend to tolerate all of _that."_

"Affirmative," Lucy replied, laughing. "I think he needs me to escape from Spanky's insanity sometimes."

Owen gave a hearty laugh. "Well, you're certainly good at that!"

"Of course, I've questioned my own sanity lately when I've considered fixing up Shelly with Spank. They gossip like a couple of old women anyway; she's worse with _him_ than she is with Priscilla."

"And to think I never knew there was a bigger gossip than my own secretary," Owen replied.

"Well, wait until you meet Spanky. You'll get a kick out of him. You know, you and Pris should come to Austin to see the studio. I'd tell you to come to Indianapolis with me on Sunday, but I know you have that big shoot for _National Geographic _tomorrow through next Tuesday."

"I know. I gave up shooting for the most part, but I couldn't turn down _NG."_

"If I were you, Owen, neither would I, and with the rate I am going these days, something tells me I'm going to be swamped to the point I'll have to turn something down."

Shelly had buzzed in at that point. "Line two, Luce. Guess who?"

"Got to go, Owen. I'm being beckoned on the second line. I don't think I have to guess who it is."


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

That Sunday, the three of them had arrived in Indianaopolis; Lucy had had the room to herself for the better part of the day while Paul and Spanky were doing their run through for Raw, and she wouldn't be needed until the next day.

Instead, Lucy had used the free time to catch up on phone calls and some paperwork she'd brought in her briefcase.

She hadn't announced it officially yet--not even in the_ Cosmo _interview--but she was considering selling her flagship studio to Owen. After the _National Geographic _shoot he was doing, he was talking about taking more assignments along with his work as an agent, and Lucy both trusted and was grateful to him for giving her a start in such a tough business.

On top of that, she was spending more time in Austin anyway for both business and pleasure; by now, Paul was also dropping hints that he wanted her to travel to shows with him once her storyline with him, Spanky and Jeff was over.

Lucy would have to think about it; business for her was picking up now since she was showing up on Raw (or Heat) practically every week to break up the latest 'argument' between him and Spanky, a storyline the two of them jokingly called _The Bickersons _when they were backstage.

"Well, why not?" Lucy had laughed. "Spanky calls you his wifey anyway."

"Yeah," Spanky nodded. "And we all know the truth; if I was a chick, PL would bone."

"I know," she grinned, looking over at Paul. "oh, and I know you've made love too."

"HEY!" Paul yelled. "Not like sex-making-love, Luce! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Mmm hmm, okay," she giggled.

"Besides, everyone knows Spanky's my bitch anyway."

"In your dreams, dude," Spanky retorted, laughing.

And on and on. By now, Lucy had gotten used to everything from height comments to sex jokes at the point where she was immune. It was just their nature, and she couldn't remember laughing so damn hard in her life.

Now in the quiet room, she concentrated on enhancing a new set of photos she had recently taken, emailing updates to Shelly and Owen, having a "girl chat" with Toni and making an appointment with Khadijah to have her hair trimmed the next time she was home.

Lucy had finished her work by mid afternoon and proceeded to straighten up the room a little. She spotted Paul's latest iPod on the couch (he'd only been through about three or four of them and Spanky had sat on the last one). Picking it up, she went back to the desk to place it there.

"And Paul wonders why people sit on his things," she sighed.

Having another hour to kill before the boys came back to the hotel, Lucy made her way down to the lobby, sneaking out the back before the gaggle of fans out in the lobby spotted her and made her way to a small coffee shop, where she ordered her usual favorite of coffee and eggs. Normally, she wouldn't have bothered with eating, but she felt a little hungry.

Outside of a couple of autograph hounds that approached her quietly, no one had bothered her as she finished her meal, paid her check and went back to the hotel.

"Damn, thought someone kidnapped you!" Paul said. "I was getting worried."

"Aren't you guys back a bit early?" Lucy replied, removing her coat. "I went out for a quick bite. I was feeling a little lightheaded."

"I may not be a doctor, sister, but you need to lay off that weird diet," Spanky said.

"For your information, this 'weird diet' happens to be things that I can get down without a stuck episode. I had stomach surgery last year and have to be careful. Trust me, stuck episodes are not pleasant to deal with, especially having to hurl to get whatever it lodged down there unstuck."

"Neither is cleaning up Spanky's puke after he's drunk," Paul added. "At least Lucy hits the john and has a good excuse for puking."

"Aw, come on, dude, are you still bagging about me sitting on your iPod and barfing in the bedroom? It was an accident, I swear." Spanky gave them both an anxious look.

"So was hitting the wrong switch on the wall when I was right in the middle of emailing Owen and Paul was on his laptop," Lucy chuckled.

"Uh….yeah. I hope you still aren't pissed about that."

"No, it wasn't anything important," she smiled. "And Paulie here was probably looking up porn anyway."

"Hey! That's _Spanky's_ department, especially that nasty shit," Paul protested.

"Right, that's why _you_ tried to molest me at four this morning," Lucy said.

"Dude, you are totally busted," Spanky laughed. "Plus I already told Lucy that you and I kissed."

"Great, now I'm being ganged up on by two freaking midgets…you **WHAT?!**"

Spanky collapsed on the bed, laughing hysterically in response.

"That's it; I am so beating your ass tomorrow, Chef Boy-Are-You-Short."

"And watch the short jokes, mister," Lucy warned. "Not all of us are blessed with being five eleven and a half with a killer body and ass. Hell, I'm still working on getting rid of my ass, though there's nothing I can do about being five feet two."

She then went over to Spanky, putting an arm around the shoulders of the guy she was starting to see as the little brother she never had. "And good things come in small packages. Small body, big heart."


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Shelly had arrived in Indianapolis earlier that evening, courtesy of Lucy and though she had gotten a room on the same floor as Lucy and the boys, Shelly spent most of the time hanging with her boss and friend.

"Okay, this is really starting to piss me off," Lucy said, the annoyance tone in her voice very apparent while she was reading messages on her computer.

"What?" Shelly asked.

"Come here and read this shit," Lucy replied, beckoning her over. This is from a so called fan. I can't believe this!"

_Paul told me that Spanky drinks a lot. I even told Spanky if he went to detox/rehab I would be there for him……_

"What the hell?" Shelly asked, giving Lucy a quizzical look.

"Yeah," Lucy snorted. "Paul makes one or two jokes about cleaning up barf or Spank has a bad day here and there, and all of the sudden he's an _alcoholic?"_

"Bullshit," Shelly shook her head. "He's always been cool with me, and Paul most likely meant that Spank tosses down a few here and there casually."

"Exactly. And if he _was_ an alcoholic, he wouldn't show up to work in as good ring shape as he does. Granted the guy has a few screws loose, but he's hard working and responsible too. That's why I tend to get a little irritated when I see things like this. I know better."

"Nor would he be telling me all kinds of good stuff…well, stuff he's allowed to."

"Yeah. Gossip King in the flesh. You two would get along nicely."

"Hey, isn't this the gal that is always pestering them?" Shelly wondered.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. This is just a small example of the kind of crazies these boys have to put up with. And don't get me started on some of the stalking stories. I still can't get out of my mind about the one Paul told me about that happened a couple of years ago. That scared the hell out of even me."

"I remember you talking about that. I tell you, Luce, I don't know how these guys function under some of that mess. Thank goodness for their skills and company bodyguards, huh?"

"You aren't kidding there, Shell. I've only had a taste of it for a little over a month and it gave me a whole new respect for people in their business. No one really knows the whole story of what goes on behind the scenes until they actually experience it for themselves."

"Speaking of that, I was always curious about something. You can tell me none of my business, screw off or whatever, but I wanted to ask anyway."

"Okay, what?"

"Is it true that Paul's folks gave him money for law school and he went to wrestling school instead?"

Lucy nodded and smiled. "Very true. To put it mildly, they weren't supportive of his career choice, but he found law too boring. I can identify with that; my own mother--God rest her soul--wasn't exactly thrilled when she found out I was in the band in college and then wanted to go into photography. She was hoping I'd either marry some nice, blue-collar man or go into nursing. Neither that suited me, by the way."

"Good thing both of you went in the directions you wanted. I doubt your paths would have ever crossed otherwise," Shelly agreed.

"And we would have both been miserable as hell had we not chosen our own directions, drawbacks and all. Thank goodness for me, this TV stuff is only temporary."


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

The night of the PPV, Lucy psyched herself up in the ladies' room, trying to do her best not to barf up a lung. She'd been cool during the Raw/Heat programs and even during her interview with _Cosmopolitan, _so what the hell was wrong with her now?

Perhaps this being a PPV is why I'm so wound up, Lucy thought. That and hoping the ending of this match goes as well as it appeared in the script.

She gave herself a final look in the mirror. Not too bad, she thought. She had dropped another twelve pounds since the last Raw, and was now dressed in simple black pants, slip on flats and a multicolored sequined top.

Her hair was still styled in the pixie, but since the last show, it had been tinted back to its natural color. Lucy had also had had the sculptured nails she'd worn for years removed and the natural nails were simply manicured. She had been long overdue for a makeover, and what better time than the present?

"Miss Ferguson," a staff member called, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts. "We're ready for you."

She cleared her throat and headed to the area near the ramp entrance where Paul stood.

"I still can't believe you're still going through with this, even with the modifications," she said, the touch of concern in her voice apparent.

"All part of the job, baby," he replied.

"What about…." Lucy began, pointing to his foot.

"It's really screwy; I have to tape it up before I walk."

"Does it help much?"

"Kind of, but it cuts off circulation, but it's mainly for padding so I can't re-break it, because it's very fragile and could just crack again if too much pressure is put on it."

"Well, just try to be careful, all right? Don't do anything stupid outside of the script. I know you have great skills…."

"That are slowly withering away," he broke in sadly.

"No! Don't say that! It's a temporary setback, I promise."

"I sure hope so, Luce. My ass is hanging by a very thin thread since me and Ashley called it quits anyway."

Lucy stared at him at a moment, confused. "What's that about?"

"I was soooooo close to getting fired before she vouched for me, convincing Vince not to, now that she told me she's not going to do that anymore, I'm walking on eggshells."

"Well, phooey on them too! _I'll_ vouch for you. For everything you've done for me, it's the least I can do. I may be a blue collar girl from the Northeast that runs around in her bare feet backstage and has a bigger ass than the average female around here instead of some fancy Diva-"

"Thank**GOD**," he said.

"But I _will _stand beside you. I don't care if you're with this company or some bum fuck independent one nobody else has heard of. Just remember no matter what happens, I will always have yours and Spanky's backs. I don't care about all the glitz and the status. I rather know the _men_ who are behind the scenes."

"You really mean that, don't you?"

Lucy smiled. "I do, Paul. Every damned word."

"So does this mean you'll move south when this is all over?"

"I'm still working on that," she said, putting her arm in his. "But I may be leaning toward a yes."


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

So far, the match seemed to be progressing well, right down to Lucy and Spanky staying in kayfabe and glaring at each other from their respective corners; his in Jeff's, hers in Paul's.

The storyline tonight was presumed the two former partners hadn't patched their differences, opening the door for Lucy to announce once the match had ended, their relationship had ended as well.

It was all Lucy could do not to wince during the battle between Jeff and Paul; as good as he was, Paul had his work cut out with a guy of Jeff's caliber. The match had gone for about 10 minutes before a wrench was finally thrown in.

Jeff had been about to the top of the ladder when Spanky had slid in, knocking it off balance, sending Jeff to the mat. For a moment, Paul had stood there in shock, Lucy at the sidelines yelling for him to get up the ladder.

He did, gradually making his way up and Lucy thought she had seen him grimacing in pain. Jeff was about to go after him, but once again, Spanky had interfered, tripping Jeff before sliding back out. Lucy feigned shock, staring at him just as Paul reached the top and grabbed the belt.

She gasped, coming into the ring to celebrate just as Paul was announced as the new champion. The referee stood on his left and Lucy to his right, raising his arms and still having the crowd still wondering if was Lucy was still going to leave him.

Spanky came back into the ring and the two men stared each other down as if Paul wanted to challenge him. Lucy had gotten a mic and appeared to about to say something when Spanky smiled and extended his hand.

Paul looked at it for a moment as both he and Lucy stared at Spanky in suspicion, before he accepted the handshake, prepared for whatever trick Spanky had up his sleeve.

Instead, Spanky grabbed his best friend in a hug, planting a huge kiss on Paul.

Lucy beamed, coming between them, kissing each man on the cheek and raising their arms in the middle of the ring. The feud was over and they were all friends again. It was the part of the whole match that no one had seen coming, and the fans had eaten it up.

----------------------

"Dude, that kiss was **SO NOT IN THE SCRIPT**," Paul said to Spanky when they were all backstage.

"Look, we all know the truth, you know you _liked_ it, champ," Spanky shot back, laughing.

"As much as I would like a heart attack. And what the hell are you doing with _Lucy's _shoes?"

"Trying them on. She kicked them off when we got back here. Nice, huh?" He held up a foot with the black flat on it."

"You wear a nine and those are a seven, dumbass," Paul said, shaking his head. "And Lucy will kill you for stretching them out, not to mention the bunch of shit I have to take because of _your _weird tastes. Get those damn things off before someone sees you. Jesus!"

"There you two goofs are," Lucy said, heading toward them now dressed in street clothes.

"Phew," Spanky said. "For a minute, we thought you went off to comfort Jeff and got to necking."

"Not quite," she shook her head. "One, I don't think Beth would appreciate that and second, the nice guy Jeff is, he isn't my type. But getting back to my original intention of tracking you two down, which one of you decided to have one of my songs for Paul's theme tonight?"

Both men pointed at each other.

"Bullshit," Paul said. "You're the one that took the damn thing to management."

"You burned the CD and gave it to me," Spanky replied.

"_Paul!" _Lucy cried. "I had that made for your birthday; it wasn't supposed to be a commercial project. Oh my God!"

"If I'd known Midget here was going to do what he'd done, I'd never burned him a copy."

"But it was a good song," Spanky nodded. "I dig it."

"Great, now I'm really going to be flooded once it's out who did the song," she groaned. "Like I don't get hounded to death now."

"Consider it flattery," Spanky grinned.

"You're lucky I like you or both of you would be dead meat right now."

"Hey, it was fitting, since we knew dude here was going to be the new champ anyway. And it was just for tonight."

"Oh? And whose idea was that?"

Each pointed to themselves.

"Hoshit," Spanky said. "I brought it up first."

Lucy shook her head. "It makes no difference. Look, I appreciate you guys love my music, but how about a warning next time when you decide to pull a stunt like this so I can at least make a better copy?"

"**OH MY GOD, THAT SPIDER'S BACK!**" Paul suddenly bellowed, ready to dive behind Lucy.

"What spider?" Spanky asked.

"The one that crawled out of your bag the other day and you were supposed to kill!"

"This one?" Spanky picked it up to show him before setting it down again. "It still has two legs left."

"**GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"**

"Oh, for the love of Christ," Lucy said, smacking the spider with a shoe. "The world would never believe it if I told them our big strong Intercontinental Champion is squeamish around a little spider."

"**LITTLE?! THAT DAMN THING WAS THE SIZE OF A QUARTER AND POSITIONED TO ATTACK**!"

"As I said, the world would never believe it," she repeated, scraping the dead spider into the nearest wastebasket. "Come on, Superman, let's go. I feel like some ice cream."


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50-CONCLUSION**

The year after the PPV was a busy one for Lucy; her brief appearance on Raw and then the Cosmo interview had garnered her more work and professional success than she could have ever imagined.

Her main dream had eventually come true with pull from both Owen and Paul: Lucy had gotten her own photography exhibition, featuring both her "classic" work (though Paul wasn't thrilled about the _Cosmo_ spread being among them; nevertheless, he didn't complain openly about it) as well as some of the most recent work she'd done in black and white, including the shots she'd taken of Xomat and the ferrets.

Shelly, Gia, Priscilla, and Toni had thrown a surprise party for her to celebrate afterwards, and she had never felt so euphoric in her entire life. After years of trying to get off the ground and barely breaking even, Lucy Ferguson had finally arrived.

She had made one more appearance on Raw; this time performing live with her old band mates. The song from the PPV had generated interest, and once it was revealed Lucy had been the performer behind it (thanks to Spanky's loose lips, but Lucy couldn't bring herself to be mad at him), she had been invited back for one more show.

And after that, Lucy made it clear she was done with TV. Her niche was _behind_ the camera, after all.

She would end up selling her flagship studio to Owen and making permanent quarters in Austin after she and Paul had been married in a quiet, secret ceremony while he was at a house show in Vegas, and had adopted Azaria, a three year old girl, while Lucy had been on assignment in Mexico City.

Though she spent most of her time on assignments, at her studio, or with Azaria, Lucy did travel with Paul once in awhile, seeing more of the world than she had ever dreamed she would.

A year to the day of that fateful, first photo session she had with Paul, they had been in Japan. While he had been off doing his own things for work or hanging with "the boys," Lucy had whipped out her cameras and taken some great shots of some Japanese citizens and attractions for her next exhibition.

And to think a year earlier, I was ready to kill Owen for giving me that job, she thought with a smile. Who would have thought things would turn out as well as they did?


End file.
